Si amas algo, déjalo ir
by Horouka
Summary: Stan, sé feliz con Wendy. Nos conviene a ambos. Yo tendré un mejor futuro y tú, una mejor novia. Aunque ningún futuro será mejor si tú no estás en él. Style / Creek / Bunny.
1. Gotta go

**Hey, aquí de nuevo subiendo otra historia, posiblemente quede siendo one-shot.**

**No es necesario decir que South Park no me pertenece, si lo fuera no estaría aquí escribiendo fics, los haría realidad. Ah, y recomiendo escuchar 'Gotta go my own way'. Esa canción me había inspirado... recuerdo que me encantaba HSM y luego crecí DX pero aún me gusta, sólo que en menor medida que el yaoi.**

Kyle por fin encontró a su objetivo, después de unos largos e interminables minutos en los que creía que no soportaría el inmenso nudo en su garganta que quería que rompiera en llanto. Pero Kyle simplemente no quería, tenía que ser fuerte para ese momento...

-Stan.

El pelinegro se giró a encontrarse con los ojos verdes del judío. De inmediato notó que Broflovski estaba todo menos alegre. Su rostro se veía más pálido que de costumbre, sus facciones se habían demacrado y se le notaban ciertas ojeras que adornaban sus párpados. Lo único que creía deber hacer era esperar a ver qué sucedería.

Kyle se dio cuenta de que Marsh no diría ninguna palabra, por lo que continuó:

-Tú... has sido la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Has sido mi súper mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, siempre me has apoyado, cuando nos hicimos más que amigos no te imaginas qué feliz me sentía cada día de mi vida al volver a casa... Una vez te mencioné que nunca quise tener arrugas, ¿recuerdas?-el azabache asintió aún expectante-. Pero...-señaló las comisuras de sus labios-. Estas sí las quería tener, porque tú eras la razón por la que sonreía...

-Kyle...

-Ya pronto vamos a graduarnos, eso ya lo sé-tragó saliva, el nudo era muy fuerte-. Y siempre creí en todos estos tres años de relación que tú ya habías pasado de Wendy...-en ese momento sacó su celular del bolsillo, con manos temblorosas buscó una foto. La encontró después de presionar las teclas vacilando, y se la enseñó a Stan.

El pelinegro contuvo la respiración. Ya se lo temía... Wendy le había prometido que nadie lo descubriría, si es que con nadie se refería a Kenny, el cual le envió inmediatamente la foto a Kyle. No por crueldad, sino porque creía que era mejor que se enterase lo más pronto posible.

En la fotografía se apreciaba a Stan y a Testaburger compartiendo un apasionado beso. Kyle presionó otra tecla y se mostró otra fotografía, en donde los mismos estaban comiendo en un restaurante, en otra entrando a un cine, en otra a la casa de Testaburger, y luego a Stan saliendo por la ventana de la misma casa en la mañana, sin camisa.

-Kyle, yo puedo explicarlo...

-Basta-ordenó, a punto de llorar-. Sólo venía a decirte que... me aceptaron. Podré ir a Yale.

-E-eso es magnífico, Kyle-tartamudeó Marsh, aún esperando una reacción violenta de su amigo. Pero era todo lo contrario. El hijo mayor de los Broflovski se estaba rompiendo cual muñeca de porcelana, y eso le dolía más.

-Mi familia ha aceptado que me vaya a vivir allí, Yale también ha permitido que vaya anticipadamente, mis notas no son problema...

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Ky?-interrogó Stanley, ya sabiendo la amarga respuesta.

-Que es todo. Me voy de aquí, Stan, hoy es mi último día. Ya me despedí del resto, hasta de Wendy y del culón de Cartman...-sollozó, las lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro-. Decidí decirte adiós a ti al último, porque...-gimió, abrazándose a sí mismo y rechazando el que le ofreció Stan apenas lo vio así, alejándose un paso-. ¡Porque es muy doloroso!

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?-se sintió imbécil por preguntar semejante pendejada. Era obvio que casi nadie continúa una relación a larga distancia con alguien que te ha engañado.

-No-Stan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír aquello de la boca de Kyle. No era posible-. No puedo ser yo quien termine esta relación... no puedo soportarlo, es muy difícil... -gimoteó-. Te lo pido, por favor, termina conmigo...

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada llena de confusión y culpa de aquellos ojos azules que aún amaba.

-Kyle, tú sabes que yo no... yo no... ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

-¡Por favor!-se aferró a su camisa, escondiendo el rostro-. Yo _nunca _sería capaz de terminar contigo, Stan, yo te quiero...

-Entonces-Marsh sujetó sus hombros, obligándole a mirarle-, no me dejes Kyle... no quise lastimarte...

-Tú no me amas-afirmó con voz rota-. Tal vez me quieras, pero... Wendy es una chica, comprendo, si amas algo déjalo ir...

Stan calló. Probablemente el judío tenía razón. No había podido olvidar a Wendy. Después de que le fue infiel a Kyle, él se distanció del pelirrojo. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, no sabía con qué cara iba a ver a su novio después de aquello. Jamás se imaginó que Kyle ya lo sabía y que cargó con todo ese dolor hasta ese día en que se estaban despidiendo. Ya no tenía idea de si seguía amándole o si simplemente todo había sido mera dependencia hacia Broflovski, dependencia causada por la costumbre, quizá.

Vio que Kyle retrocedía, alejándose de él.

-¡NO!-gritó, apresándole contra su pecho. Kyle dio una exhalación de angustia. Al mismo tiempo se escuchó un fuerte cláxon proviniente del exterior.

-Son mis padres. ¡Suéltame, Stan!

-Que se jodan. No te dejaré ir hasta que me prometas de que vamos a seguir siendo amigos.

-Ya terminaste conmigo...-susurró, triste. Pronto unas gotas cristalinas se volvieron a formar en sus orbes verdes. Antes de que el pelinegro replicara, continuó-. Comprende, no podremos seguir siendo amigos...

-¿Por qué no?-demandó saber, apretándole más y provocándole un gemido por el repentino descenso en el aire de sus pulmones-. Existe el messenger, el twitter... ¡incluso me uniré al jodido facebook otra vez! Sólo promételo...

-Perdón, Stan. No soy tan fuerte...-murmuró con voz trémula.

Afuera se escuchaba el cláxon del auto del padre de Kyle, luciendo más impaciente.

-¿Fuerte?-repitió confuso.

-Yo no podría resistir el volver a verte a ti y a Wendy... Nuestra amistad se acaba aquí y ahora-sollozó, empujando al ojiazul y liberándose del agarre.

-¡No tiene por qué ser así!-gritó, desesperado.

-No lo digo sólo por ti... Yale es mi oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida, este pueblucho de mierda no me ofrece nada... no pertenezco aquí. Lo supe antes de que me engañaras con Wendy. Quería negarlo, quería quedarme. Perdóname, Stan-expresó con un tono amargo-. Lamento ser tan cobarde y tan egoísta...

Dicho esto, corrió hasta la salida y el viento frío del exterior le lastimó el rostro. Suspiró. Trotó hasta el auto de su padre y entró. Su mente y las personas que sabían lo que estaba sufriendo en silencio decían que lo mejor era eso, pero el corazón es contradictorio: Broflovski extrañaría a Stan. No habría diferencia; seguiría sufriendo.

Stan se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Lo había perdido. Y era su culpa por dejarse llevar por un par de tetas que ni siquiera le garantizaban el amor que Kyle le había brindado desinteresadamente.

Sólo quedaba maldecirse. E investigar cómo entrar a Yale. Quiera o no, volvería a ver a Kyle. Sinceramente, a ese paso ya no sabían qué era lo mejor.

**Querrán matarme, ya sé. Pero aquí no acaba la historia. Stan no se rinde tan fácilmente, no señor. ¡Otra historia, fuck yeah!**

**No tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos serán, pero lo que aseguro es que no actualizaré tan rápido como en mi otro fic. Aún tengo muchas obligaciones XD**

**¡Se cuidan!**


	2. Tal vez

**Hola de nuevo. _ Estoy aquí evitando hacer la tarea, y subiendo otro capítulo de la historia. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Dejénme decir que no esperaba tantos XD y me sorprendió el recibimiento :3**

Stan Marsh caminó todo el trayecto desde el instituto hasta su casa. No serviría de nada ir donde Broflovski, él y sus padres estaban ya muy lejos, en Connecticut, más bien, en Yale, dejando a su hijo mayor en la enorme facultad de estudio. Tendría que maquinar un plan sin fallas para volver a ver a su pelirrojo.

Pero en ese instante, mientras entraba a su casa, no pudo evitar pensar el porqué. ¿Kyle estaría mucho mejor si no lo volviera a ver? Después de todo, Marsh le había lastimado. Y reiteradas veces le había engañado con Testaburger. Fue un imbécil, en realidad. Kyle merecía a alguien mejor, eso era cierto.

Pero Kyle seguía siendo su súper mejor amigo, quiera o no.

Kyle seguía siendo la persona a quien amaba. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero, ¿cómo? Yale es una universidad carísima, está en el culo de Estados Unidos,

-Stan, ¿estás bien?-preguntó su madre, preocupada-. No has probado tu comida...

-Nada, mamá. Hoy no tengo mucha hambre-contestó, levantándose de la mesa.

-Por cierto, Stan-su padre intervino-. Tu hermana llamó esta mañana.

Stanley hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Randy suspiró. Últimamente se había enterado de la pésima relación que llevaban sus hijos. Intentó resumir la información.

-Dice que estamos invitados a su graduación de Yale.

En ese momento Stanley Randall Marsh le restó, por primera vez en su vida, una completa atención a su viejo. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Nunca, a pesar de los constantes alardes de Randy (los cuales incomodaron a más de uno y le hizo merecedor de insultos dignos de oír en primera fila), se interesó por saber en qué universidad Shelly estaba llevando sus estudios superiores, ni siquiera sabía qué coño estudiaba.

-... Será en unos tres meses, pero ya está garantizado que se va a graduar. ¿Stan?

-... ¿En Yale, dices?

-Carajo, Stan, lo he mencionado desde que tu hermana entró a la universidad. ¡Claro que es Yale!-a continuación, procedió a revisar su reloj de pulsera, sonrió y se levantó también-. Bueno, creo que es hora de que le recuerde a esos cabrones quién es el que manda, ¿no, Stan?

Sharon y su hijo bufaron con hastío. Randy nunca cambiaría esas costumbres...

Stan, en ese instante, se sentó otra vez y comenzó a comer con una voracidad nunca antes vista. Ya tenía una idea, pero lo mejor sería alimentarse y llenarse de energía.

* * *

><p>-Wow... ¡Increíble!-Exclamaba cierto judío pelirrojo, quedando maravillado con cada cosa que veía. El campus le parecía enorme, de hecho lo era, nunca antes había visto algo similar con sus propios ojos. A cada paso que daba no podía evitar dar una vuelta a su alrededor, examinando todo como si su vida dependiera de ello.<p>

Tan sólo tenía diecisiete años y acababa de ingresar a aquella prestigiosa universidad. La despedida de sus padres fue bastante emotiva; pese a que ya Sheila decía haberlo superado, no pudo evitar abrazar con toda la fuerza posiblemente maternal a su hijo mayor, soltando algunas lágrimas. Su padre hizo lo mismo, alegando estar orgulloso de él. Ike le dio un apretón de manos, sonrió con energía infantil y le deseó suerte.

Los tres lograron evitar mencionar a Stan. Ya sabían bien el asunto, y sabían también que lo mejor lo decidiría Kyle. Se marcharon en el mismo auto, les esperaba un largo viaje de vuelta a Colorado.

Broflovski optó en un ataque de sentido común ir a dejar sus cosas a su nueva habitación.

-Wow...-se detuvo a ver una ardilla que cruzaba su camino. Definitivamente sería una tarea difícil concentrarse en ir a su cuarto si cada cosa, cada dos por tres le distraía.

-¡Wow! ¡Sorprendente!

* * *

><p>-Kenny, lo digo en serio.<p>

-Ah, vamos-replicó el rubio, el cual había decidido visitarle a su dormitorio-. Yo creía que el culón hacía planes estúpidos, pero tu idea le supera en todo.

-No jodas, McCormick-frunció el ceño-. Es sencillo: Shelly está en Yale, vamos a visitarla en una semana, y cuando llegue ese momento, voy donde Kyle y arreglo las cosas!

-No es una buena idea, Stanley. Lo más seguro es que Broflovski no te quiera ver ni en pintura.

-¿Por qué craajo todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?

-Se nota que nunca has escuchado la frase 'Si amas algo, déjalo ir'-bufó el rubio.

-Kyle me la dijo. Y además, te olvidas del 'Y si te ama a ti, volverá'-refutó.

-Kyle no va a volver.

-Yo soy el que va a ir hasta él, por esa razón, baboso.

-Eres un necio, Stan.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Sabes que sí, Marsh-le dio un codazo, sonriente-. Necesitarás ayuda para aquello, y además, oí que las chicas en Yale están muy buenas...

-Las chicas en Yale no son tan estúpidas como las putas con las que follas, Kenneth.

-¡Será más divertido, entonces!-repuso con expresión pervertida.

-No tienes remedio, Kenny-suspiró el pelinegro-. Me muero porque pase la semana-deseó, observando el cielo.

* * *

><p>Kyle dejó sus cosas en el nuevo cuarto que tenía asignado. Era regular y su compañero era bastante agradable, su nombre era Leopold Stotch, pero estaba acostumbrado a que le digan 'Butters'.<p>

Butters le indicó que el mismísimo Decano de la Facultad de Derecho de Yale, Craig Tucker, solicitaba su presencia en su oficina. Kyle le pidió, algo avergonzado, que le dijera dónde quedaba. Butters asintió y le guió.

La oficina del decano era imponente incluso desde el exterior. Kyle no pudo evitar sentirse como una hormiga en un gran parque. Vulnerable. Craig, por lo que le había comentado Butters, era el decano más joven que Yale había tenido en toda su historia. Broflovski se sintió impresionado y cada vez más ansioso de verlo.

Butters tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

-Pase-se oyó una voz nasal desde adentro.

-Hazlo, Kyle. ¡Suerte!-se despidió el rubio, dejándole solo. El pelirrojo entró lentamente al lugar, tragando saliva.

Frente a él se hallaba a un hombre joven, tal y como había dicho Butters.

Increíblemente parecido a Stan.

Y de repente, ya tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo. Lo último que quería era que el decano lo viera en ese estado, por lo que aguantó el impulso.

Tucker le observó con sus ojos azules durante un buen rato.

-Siéntate, Kyle Broflovski-ordenó, monótono. El bermejo obedeció tímidamente, sentándose en el sillón de cuero negro que había frente al escritorio.

Craig se levantó del suyo, respectivamente.

-Quiero que sepas que nos da el gusto de recibir a un estudiante con tus referencias y habilidades-decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y disimuladamente le ponía seguro. Kyle no lo notó, estaba demasiado ensimismado como para voltearse a ver. No dejaba de pensar en Stan, no quería, pero era inevitable teniendo a alguien casi idéntico físicamente. Y asimismo, se sentía muy vulnerado por la presencia dominante de Craig, el cual seguía hablando.

Se podría decir de que estaba temblando furiosamente, sin siquiera fijarse. Tenía tantos sentimientos guardados, que por conveniencia mantenía así.

Y una leve caricia en el cuello lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

-¡Uh!-exclamó, girándose y notando a Craig, el cual sonreía.

-Te ves adorable, tiemblas igual que _él_-murmuró el azabache, rozando sus labios con el oído del judío. Éste se removió y por reflejo, se levantó del asiento. Estaba completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrirle?

-¡Decano Tucker!-replicó, con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido, haciendo que sus ojos verdes destaquen-. ¡¿Qué hace?-chilló, retrocediendo.

Craig depositó su dedo índice en los labios del chico, exhortándole a que haga silencio.

-Te hago una propuesta, Ky-le dijo, acercándose-. Si llegas a tener problemas con alguna asignatura... aquí estoy yo.

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, arrinconó al más pequeño contra la pared, y La espalda de Kyle se deslizó por ella hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo. Kyle hiperventilaba, estaba aterrado por lo que aquel sujeto fuera a hacerle. Recordó muy a su pesar de que nunca lo había hecho con Stan...

"_Tal vez_ por eso él me engañó con Wendy", pensó, mientras traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y Craig hacía un recorrido con su lengua por su níveo cuello, esparciendo besos pequeños y mordidas.

Kyle cerró los ojos, intentando con toda la fuerza posible (que no era mucha), alejar a Tucker. No le era cómodo, era algo brusco. Pero le gustaba, eso no podía negarlo. Le gustaba más si se imaginaba de que Craig era Stan, y para sus ojos eso no era gran esfuerzo.

Las expertas manos de Tucker detuvieron sus caricias, y su boca dejó de ofrecer besos y mordidas. El decano se levantó del suelo, sonriente y jadeante. Ayudó al pelirrojo a ponerse en pie, y se agachó para darle un beso en los labios que lo dejó ruborizado a la máxima potencia. Aquel chico le recordaba a alguien en cierta manera... era tímido, inocente e indefenso, similar a Tweek. Un poco más bajito, tal vez. Kyle apenas le llegaba a los hombros, si es que se ponía en puntillas.

-Si tienes problemas en alguna asignatura, me darás lo que te acabo de proporcionar y yo te otorgaré una buena calificación-besó el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento. Broflovski asintió aún algo mareado por las repentinas sensaciones.

Le ordenó que se fuera y que no le dijera nada a nadie, tenía una reputación que preservar, y algo que nadie sabía era que en el fondo era pervertido. Algo que tampoco nadie sabía era que antes de Kyle, estaba enamorado de un chico llamado Tweek Tweak.

Sí, _tal vez_ había encontrado un alivio. Un gran alivio en el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Pese a que no hacía calor, Broflovski se vio obligado a usar una bufanda para cubrir los múltiples chupetones en su cuello. Si alguien preguntaba, respondía que se sentía enfermo, y la mayor parte lo dejaban en paz. De vez en cuando se los revisaba para comprobar si habían dejado de doler o si habían desaparecido.<p>

No podía negar de que aquello le había gustado. Pero se sentía culpable. Por Stan.

-Aún lo amo-murmuró, mientras se miraba al espejo del baño con cansancio.

Pero, Stan no le amaba. Amaba a Wendy, de eso estaba convencido.

_Tal vez_ el decano Tucker sí le pueda amar.

_Tal vez_ lograría ovidar a Marsh. Sería difícil, pero...

Sería lo mejor.

¿Cierto?

**Aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por llegar hasta el final, psé, antes de que me fusilen con preguntas, vengo a anunciar que las parejas definitivas serán: Style, creek y bunny. ¡Así que no jodan! XD**

**Oh, y lamento si el capítulo terminó siendo una mierda, estoy más enfocada en las otras historias. Y para que Yale no me demande: Los personajes y situaciones en este fic no tienen nada que ver con la realidad y cualquier parecido sería pura coincidencia XD**

**Hay un botón allí abajo. No es el que destruirá a Justin Bieber, pero ni modo, dale click.**


	3. Sorpresas

**Tenía tiempo de sobra para escribir y tenía que aprovecharlo X) Aquí les va... el tercer capítulo de la historia, agradezco los reviews, que son algo así como lo que me anima a escribir... y ya saben qué sucede si no hay reviews.**

**Ted: ¡Huelga! (por favor no le dejen review, si hace huelga, ya no tendré que soportar sus ataques yaoístas y dejará el yaoi!)**

**Klaus: ¡Exacto! ¡Aguanten las escritoras de fanfics mal pagadas con pocos reviews, carajo! Un segundo, ¿qué?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

A Stan prácticamente le corroía la impaciencia. Carajo, los días iban cada vez más largos desde que decidió ir a visitar a Shelly. ¿Shelly era de cabello castaño o negro? Hace tanto que no la veía, y además, hace tanto que empezó a ignorar el hecho de que tenía una hermana. El día en que se fue a estudiar, sintió un gran alivio. Ya no tendría que enfrentarse a sus constantes maltratos. ¿Habría cambiado? ¿Se habría arrepentido? El pelinegro reía cada vez que fantaseaba con algún momento en que ella le pidiera perdón de rodillas.

-Y entonces Shelly diría: "perdón, Stan, no debí ser tan mala contigo, por favor no me mates", ¿verdad?-Kenny alzó una ceja, divertido por aquel disparate. Marsh sonrió.

-Sólo unos días más... y volveré a verle-suspiró.

-Sólo unos días más... y estaré follando como nunca antes había follado-bromeó el rubio-. Ah, también estoy impaciente, tío.

Kenny tenía mucha suerte, si se olvidaban sus constantes muertes, la tenía. Randy le permitió acompañar a Stan, sin saber siquiera de sus verdaderas intenciones nada inocentes.

* * *

><p>Broflovski había empezado su ciclo con mala cara. Si estar en el instituto con Wendy de competencia académica era complicado, en Yale había, ciertamente, un noventa y nueve por ciento de chicos listos. Se sintió desafiado, nunca había visto a alguien que le superara en las clases, pues con Wendy casi estaba al mismo nivel. Al parecer, Craig había sabido eso y se estaba aprovechando.<p>

Aunque... tal vez no sería tan malo reprobar un poquito, ¿no?

¡No, para nada! Estaba en Yale, no cualquier universidad. Y no le agradaba nada la reputación de 'puta que se acuesta con el decano para obtener mayor calificación' que muchas veces había oído. Tenía que esforzarse, ¿con qué cara iba a decirle a sus padres que obtuvo su título de abogado?

Desde un principio las clases le parecieron intensivas. Ya comenzaba a extrañar la escuela... Después de todo, cuando estaba en la escuela, lo primero con lo que se encontraba en el espejo de su baño NO era un _recordatorio violáceo y doloroso _en su cuello que tuviera que cubrir a toda costa.

Al terminar las clases de su primer día en Yale, estaba completamente exhausto, mentalmente hablando. El profe hablaba y hablaba sobre términos que nunca antes había escuchado en su vida, y otros que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran palabras.

En su habitación le esperaba Butters, viendo televisión.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-sonrió pese a que el rostro de Broflovski expresaba un claro 'no me jodas, me fue horrible'.

El pelirrojo sólo asintió con un débil gruñido y se sentó a su lado en el sofá descuidado e incómodo.

-Ah, por cierto, te necesitan en la oficina del decano.

Kyle bufó. "¿Por qué, Butters? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Desde cuándo eres su mensajero? ¿Estás conspirando contra mí o algo así? Nunca te caí bien, ¿cierto?"

-¿Para qué?-disimuló su molestia.

-No lo dijo. Tan sólo que es urgente-se encogió de hombros sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Voy para allá-se levantó con pereza. Estaba completamente irritable por la dificultad de su primer día de clases. ¿Cómo Butters podía soportarlo?

* * *

><p>Stan volvió a casa después de una larga jornada de clases. Kenny lo acompañaba, el rubio ya suponía de que en su casa no habría nada bueno excepto sus padres peleando, y eso ya le parecía aburrido después de tantos años.<p>

-Mamá, papá, ya vine-saludó el pelinegro. No hubo respuesta-. ¿Hay alguien?

Ambos jóvenes entraron sigilosamente.

"Tío, esto es como en las películas, todos ya estarán muertos, excepto por el asesino que seguro estará arriba violándose un cadáver. Un segundo, ¿desde hace cuándo veo pelis que no son porno?", pensaba McCormick ingenuamente. Al llegar a la cocina, Stan encontró a su madre, sentada y muy seria. Stan dio un suspiro de alivio, pero luego notó a la acompañante de su madre.

-¿Wendy?

-Hola, Stan-dijo la pelinegra con aire formal.

-¿Qué... qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?-tartamudeó, nervioso. Wendy iab a responder, pero Sharon le interrumpió.

-Stanley Randall Marsh-soltó con voz severa-. ¿Es cierto lo que me está diciendo Wendy?

El azabache le dedicó una mirada de confusión. Sharon suspiró con resignación evidente.

-Creí que te habíamos criado bien... que esto no sucedería...-murmuró, observando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Má, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, confundido. ¿Por qué cojones no podía ser directa?

-Stan, Wendy está...

-Embarazada-completó Testaburger.

* * *

><p>El bermejo entró a la fastuosa oficina de Craig. Y el pelinegro le esperaba allí, con los codos apoyados en su escritorio y mirándole con una sonrisa... pervertida.<p>

Kyle detestaba sentirse incapaz de hablarle como quisiese. Era el decano, podría expulsarle. Podría explusarle... mierda, justo en ese instante se dio cuenta en el enorme lío en que se había metido. Craig le invitó a sentarse.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal el primer día?-su sonrisa se incrementó al ver que el judío hacía una mueca y se cruzaba de brazos, mirando a otro sitio-. Ya veo... ¿quieres un _consuelo_?

Broflovski se sonrojó inmediatamente y apretó los puños.

-¡NO!-exclamó, mirándole indignado. ¿A ÉL le habían ofrecido el puesto de decano?

Tucker se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló a su costado, para quedar a su altura. Cogió su quijada entre sus dedos y lo obligó a girarse para darle un beso en su frente.

-No sé si eres más adorable cuando estás molesto o cuendo estás sumiso-ronroneó en su oído, provocándole un temblor-. Definitivamente, cuando estás sumiso...-mordió su lóbulo.

Kyle lanzó un quejido leve, pero no perdió tiempo y alejó a Tucker empujándole. Había algo que tenía que saber antes de dejarle continuar.

-Espera-pidió-. Tengo algo que preguntarte... Yo... tú... esto-titubeó, se sentía cohibido por esos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a una versión adulta de Stan-... ¿Por qué?-se abofeteó mentalmente por sonar tan estúpido.

-No me vengas con que no te gusta, sé que estás mintiendo-regañó fingiendo un puchero-. Bueno, pequeño, ¿quieres saber la razón?-le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos-. Me pareces irresistible...

El ojiverde se sintió enojado. ¿Era por ESO?

-¿O sea que para ti soy sólo un objeto de diversión sexual?-protestó completamente ofendido.

El azabache supo que se había metido en un gran problema al notar la furia en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ah, te referías a qué eres para mí-se frotó la nuca con una mano, buscando exculparse-. Bueno... para mí, eres... un alumno irresistible...

-¡Decano Tucker!-exclamó el pelirrojo, inflando sus cachetes en señal de disgusto.

-Joder, ¿acaso quieres que seamos pareja? ¿Esperas que te sea fiel?

El tono de fastidio que empleó Tucker hizo que Kyle se sintiera lastimado. Giró su rostro a otra parte, mientras unas gotas cristalinas se resbalaban por sus pómulos.

-¿Pu-puedo irme ya?-consultó con voz trémula-. Butters de-debe estar preocupado...

Sin decir más, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Craig no podía soportar aquello, acababa de herirle, era cierto. Era SU culpa por la que el judío estaba llorando. No quería volver a hacer llorar a alguien, no de nuevo.

El bermejo notó que unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban mientras colocaba la mano en la perilla de metal. La quijada de Craig se apoyó en su revoltoso cabello rizado, y sus manos lo apretaban contra él. A veces Kyle deseaba ser más grande, ser más fuerte...

_Para no tener que lidiar con situaciones como aquella._

_Para poder proteger a quienes amaba._

_Para darle a Stan su merecido por haberle hecho tanto daño._

_Para no ser tan ingenuo y que gente como Craig no le haga las cosas que..._

_... Las cosas que quería que Stan le hiciera, y que sólo reservaba a Stan._

-Perdón-le murmuró, depositando un beso en su cabello-. Lo siento, Kyle. Ya no llores...

La cólera abandonó progresivamente el organismo del "ambulante diurno", sobrenombre puesto por cierto gordo a quien llamaban "culón". La tristeza no lo hizo.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y apoyó su frente en el pecho del ojiazul.

-No es que... no es que esté llorando porque un hombre ma-mayor sólo qui-quiere usarme como juguete...-sollozó, escondiendo su rostro.

-Como digas, Kyle, como digas-le sonrió con ternura, acariciándole la cabeza hasta la espalda baja, ya sin ningún motivo carnal, sólo cariño. Era tan pequeño y frágil, no le quedaría otra que reconfortarle y cumplir esos caprichos (que él ,en el fondo, también tenía) si no quería romperlo en pedazos-. Podemos intentarlo... ¿qué dices? Tú y yo, nadie más...

Nadie más... No se lo creía ni él.

-¿Lo prometes?-asomó su vista, observándole con inocencia. "No me lo creo ni yo"

Craig vaciló. Tweek ya no volvería. O eso suponía, sí, era lo más probable.

Kyle ya no volvería a ver a Stan. O eso creía.

-Lo prometo-le abrazó. Kyle correspondió al poco rato-. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que no vas a decírselo a nadie, ya he visto a casos como nosotros, alguien terminaba enterándose y todo se jodía... Aunque debo admitir que una relación en secreto es excitante.

-Bien-balbuceó-. No diré nada.

-Y además, tiene que haber sinceridad entre nosotros-era cómico ver a Craig intentando lucir serio-... Salgo bien en las fotos, ¿verdad?-señaló divertido una revista en la que él aparecía en la portada.

Kyle lanzó una risita.

-Ah, conque esas tenemos-alejó a Kyle de la puerta y lo tumbó al suelo, haciéndole cosquillas. Su risa era adorable-. ¡Confiesa, Kyle, o te violaré ahora mismo!-rió, colocándose encima suyo.

* * *

><p>Stan permaneció congelado en su lugar. Kenny intervino.<p>

-E-eso es imposible, ¿verdad?-dudó-. U-usaron protección, ¿VERDAD?-miró a Stan, con miedo.

El pelinegro tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, al igual que su boca.

Wendy esquivó la mirada, culpable.

-Le dije que no usara... que yo tenía píldoras... Lo siento, Stan, ¡lo olvidé!-amenazaba con romper en llanto.

-¿Estás segura de que es de Stan?-Sharon y Wendy contemplaron ofendidas al rubio. ¿Qué insinuaba?

-¡Claro que es de Stan! ¿Me crees una puta?-Kenny estuvo a punto de responder con un sí, pero Marsh le interrumpió.

-¿Papá ya lo sabe?-le costaba respirar, parecía que el asma volvería.

-¿Saberlo? ¡Se pondría furioso!-se escandalizó la castaña-. ¡No quiero ni imaginármelo!

-¿Y qué coño esperas que haga, mamá?-se desesperó su hijo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca creí que esto pasaría!

En eso, la puerta principal se abrió y todos pudieron escuchar un alegre silbido. Randy Marsh había vuelto del trabajo.

-¿Qué tal, familia?-saludó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Hoy no le habían descubierto en el trabajo viendo porno-. Uhh... ¿por qué tan serios?-su sonrisa cambió a una expresión de desconcierto.

Stan tragó saliva. Cualquier cosa podría suceder.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Uh, no tengo idea de cómo van a reaccionar ¬¬ pero drama tenía que haber, sino no sería interesante. Agradezco los reviews y los agradeceré. Y ahora que han llegado al final, ¡Ni crean que les voy a mendigar por reviews o a inventar cuaquier cosa para que dejen!**

**Ted: ¡Bien dicho!**

**Klaus: ... Sí, haré que Ted mendigue! ¡Y vestido de sirvienta neko!**

**Ted: ¡¿Qué? ¡La apuesta ya acabó! **

**Klaus: *saca un látigo* Te lo mereces por lo que dijiste arriba XD ¡A maullar o te cae!**

**Ted: Miau ¬¬**

**Klaus: ¡Con más ganas, sino no vale!**


	4. Consecuencias parte 1

**Holis! ^^ Me dieron ganas de subir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me han animado sus reviews y decidí subirlo. Agradezco a todas y no dejen de dar reviews.**

**Capítulo 4: Consecuencias, parte 1**

Stan y Wendy acababan de ser echados de sus respectivas casas. Todo era una mierda, no tenían a dónde irse.

_-Papá, yo...-Stan se sentía nervioso por la reacción de su padre. Tratándose de Randy Marsh, era impredecible._

_-Yo me retiro-dijo Kenny, incómodo-. Suerte, Stan-se despidió con la mano. _

_-Uh, sí, adiós, Kenny..._

_-¿Vas a decirme algo, hijo?-Randy se veía sumamente confundido. Por el semblante de su hijo podía adivinar de que no podía ser nada bueno- ¿Qué hace Wendy aquí?-notó que la pelinegra tenía a su lado un bolso deportivo repleto de ropa._

_-La echaron sus padres-explicó el chico-. Wendy está... embarazada._

_A Randy le tomó un momento asimilar la información._

_-Oh, ya veo. Lo lamento, Wendy. Estoy seguro de que ya encontrarás un lugar donde vivir._

_Su hijo se apretó el puente de la nariz. Su padre no había comprendido absolutamente nada._

_-Papá...-dio una fuere exhalación-. Yo...-tragó saliva: hasta a él le costaba creérselo-. Yo soy el padre._

_El rostro de su progenitor se desencajó. Por una parte, desde que sabía lo suyo con Kyle prefería que su hijo fuera heterosexual, y el tener un hijo con Wendy era la prueba, pero... ¿a su edad? Eran tan sólo unos críos, no tenían ni puta idea de lo que significaba ser padres._

_-¿Que no eras novio de Kyle?-preguntó sólo para asegurarse. Quería saber si Kyle era sólo una etapa en la adolescencia de Stan, para llamar la atención o algo así. No entendía muy bien a la juventud. Y tampoco que aquella pregunta fue la causante de algo terrible para el chico._

_-Terminamos ayer. Se largó a Yale, le han aceptado. _

_-Un segundo-intervino su madre-. Si Wendy está embarazada con más de dos meses, y tú y Kyle terminaron ayer... STANLEY RANDALL MARSH, ¡¿ENGAÑASTE A TU NOVIO?-se escandalizó. Para ella, el que Kyle fuera un hombre no importaba. Stan acababa de lastimarlo, ya se imaginaba lo que habría sufrido el hijo de los Broflovski, y para ella, era imperdonable el que Stan haya cometido tal cosa._

_El pelinegro tragó saliva. Todos se lo recriminaban._

_-¿Y AÚN ASÍ PENSABAS IR A DONDE ESTUDIA KYLE PARA LASTIMARLO? ¿ES QUE ERES INSENSIBLE?-siguió gritando. Randy intentaba tranquilizarla, pero era en vano-. NO PUEDO CREERLO, STAN, ¡LARGO DE ESTA CASA!_

_En ese momento todos los morenos se paralizaron. Sharon Marsh acababa de hacer qué?_

_-Mamá, yo no quise..._

_-¡ESO ES LO QUE TODOS DICEN! PODRÍA HABERLO ESPERADO DE ALGUIEN COMO KENNY, ¿PERO TÚ? CREÍ QUE ERAS DECENTE, STAN!-sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear-. SI ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A KYLE NO QUIERO NI IMAGINARME LO QUE LE HARÍAS A OTRA! TE DOY MEDIA HORA PARA QUE HAGAS TUS MALETAS, NO TE QUIERO VER AQUÍ!_

_-Sharon...-esta vez Randy trató de disuadirla, pero la feroz mirada en su esposa le intimidó bastante. Nunca la había visto tan ofendida y encabronada._

_-¿TÚ SABÍAS QUE ESTABA SALIENDO CON KYLE?-le interrogó a la muchacha de cabello oscuro. Ésta, en respuesta, bajó la cabeza, apenada-. ME DECEPCIONAS... en esta casa tampoco podremos recibirte._

_Y Sharon esta vez tuvo la última palabra. Stan, con expresión ensombrecida, corrió a su cuarto y a los veinte minutos ya tenía una mochila lista. Bajó las escaleras y ni siquiera se despidió. Wendy no tardó en seguirle._

-Lo siento, Stan...

Stan iba a responderle agresivamente, pero desistió al ver que Wendy, al llorar, le recordaba a Kyle. Ambos eran débiles. Colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-También es mi culpa, ¿lo recuerdas?-sonrió resignado-. Qué le vamos a hacer, es irreversible...

-Podría abortar...

-¿En serio, Wendy? ¿Serías tan cruel como para quitarle la vida a un ser que no tiene la culpa de nuestra estupidez?

Testaburger se mordió el labio inferior.

-No, tienes razón, pero... ¿cómo lo vamos a mantener?

-Primero deberíamos buscar un sitio dónde vivir...

-Yo tengo setenta dólares ahorrados-mencionó, señalando su bolsa.

-Guau, tienes setenta dólares más que yo-bromeó el pelinegro. La muchacha rió levemente.

-¡Hey, hippie!-la odiosa voz de Cartman se hizo notar. El culón los había visto de esa manera y decidió burlarse un rato-. ¿Qué pasa, hacen huelga de hambre o algo así?

-No, culo gordo-bufó-. No es de tu incumbencia.

Eric observó detenidamente a Wendy, la cual le devolvía la mirada. En realidad, sí sabía lo que ocurría.

"No puedo creer que seas tan puta como para mentirle a Stan", pensó. "Y en parte él es un gilipollas por creérselo"

-Me enteré por buenas fuentes de que esperas un bebé, perra-comentó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos e intentando lucir indiferente-. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Que no es de tu incumben...

-¡Claro que la necesitamos!-imploró Wendy.

-Bueno, podrían vivir en mi casa...-dijo el castaño.

-Un segundo, ¿por qué querrías ayudarnos, culón?-sospechó el pelinegro. Cartman hizo lo posible por no lucir alterado. Mintió.

-Si hay algo que detestaría ver es que un mocoso sufra porque su madre es una puta y su padre un fracasado. Y no me lo perdonaría si es que, pudiendo hacer algo por él, no lo haga. Pero si tanta desconfianza me tienes, hippie, tú puedes irte a vivir con el pobretón de Kenny. ¿Qué dices, Wendy?

La aludida vaciló antes de hablar.

-Gracias, Cartman-se levantó de la acera y lo siguió. Stan se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué haces, Wendy? ¿Que no lo íbamos a criar juntos?

-Nunca dije que no lo hiciéramos. Digo que... viviremos en sitios distintos. Eric tiene mejor casa, piensa en el bebé...

El pelinegro bufó.

-Bien, como digas... Pero si Kenny no me lo permite, hazme un espacio, culo gordo.

El aludido aceptó a regañadientes y se dirigió a su casa, seguido por Testaburger.

-Hey, no me puedes ayudar con mis cosas?-se quejó la chica, después de perder de vista a Stanley.

-Lo haría, pero el bebé no es mío-le gruñó. Wendy detectó el sarcasmo. Ya anochecía.

* * *

><p>-¡Claro que puedes quedarte, amigo!-le recibió el rubio con los ojos abiertos. Tío, en realidad no se imaginaba estar en su lugar... y eso que solo se acostaron un par de veces. Kenny era prácticamente la puta más grande de South Park después del Señor Esclavo, y siempre recordaba algo tan esencial como la protección-. Sólo tienes que esconderte bien, mis padres no te dejarán.<p>

-Créeme, eso me reconforta-señaló con evidente ironía. Kenny le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio y asomó su cabeza por la rústica madera de su casa. No había nadie cerca. Con la mano le indicó a Marsh que entrara rápido, él lo acató. Para subir por las escaleras sin hacer ruido tuvieron que retirarse los zapatos.

-¿En realidad esto es necesario?-le susurró, incómodo. Ya estaba hasta los cojones de esconder tantas mentiras que no lo llevaban a nada bueno.

-Bien, Stan, entonces ve tú y enfréntate a mis drogados padres, diles que te piensas quedar aquí por que la perra de Wendy está esperando un hijo que hasta yo dudo que sea tuyo, ¿bien?-le reclamó.

-¡No le digas perra!

McCormick le chistó y ambos entraron a la habitación del chico pobre de puntillas. El azabache depositó su mochila encima de la cama de Kenny. Si bien los McCormick habían mejorado en lo que respectaba a su economía, sus constantes gastos en 'cosas' (véase: crack para sus padres) hacían ver este cambio como una insignificancia, y Kenny había tenido que comprar la suya propia producto de su propio esfuerzo. Después de todo, era muy complicado el robarle dinero a las chicas con las que se acostaba mientras éstas dormían, en especial porque la mayoría tenía sueñoa ligero.

El rubio le hizo espacio a su amigo para que pudiese acomodarse y dormir junto a él. Stan no tenía problema, sabía que McCormick no era gay y éste a su vez sabía muy bien la situación del pelinegro.

-Buenas noches, Stan-despidió antes de caer dormido. Sin embargo, el moreno no pudo cerrar los párpados en toda la noche.

**Tal vez sea cortito, pero preferí dedicarle el capítulo entero a Stan y a la puta Testaburger. En la próxima parte vendrá sobre Kyle, a quien le va mejor relativamente, claro.**

**Agradezco, por cierto, los reviews dejados en mi drabble 'Unas cuandtas palabras' y la buena acogida, a pesar de que pude haber vuelto emo a una que otra XD**

**Y si fueron capaces de dejar review antes, lo harán ahora. ¡Hipnosapo, ataca! **


	5. Consecuencias parte 2

**Hola! Ya os traigo el nuevo capítulo, diciéndole a WxTxR que su regalo va en proceso XD y que agradezco sus reviews! Me inspiran junto con una buena taza de chocolate caliente *babeo* y una buena canción. Aunque para este capítulo no le encontré una buena XD**

**Ted: Claro, ya que te has estado escuchando toda la puta semana 'His world' y una canción de Sonic no le va a este fic ¬¬**

**También os dejo las edades de los personajes:**

**Kyle: 17**

**Stan y Kenny: 18**

**Butters: 19 (recordemos que ya lleva buen tiempo en Yale y que no es superdotado como Kyle XD pero seguirá siendo uke, no me maten...)**

**Craig y Tweek: Actualmente tienen 30**

**Consecuencias, Parte 2**

Cierto pelirrojo de revoltoso cabello se dirigía dando saltos a la oficina. Y no a cualquier oficina, sino a la del mismísimo decano Tucker.

-Hola~-saludó asomando su sonrisa por la puerta. Craig le chistó y le hizo una seña para que pasara.

-Recuerda que como 'mi alumno y nada más'-enfatizó las comillas-, no debe haber ese tipo de confianza-reprochó, provocando en Kyle un sonrojo por la vergüenza y un puchero de pena.

-L-lo siento, Decano Tucker...-expresó, cabizbajo. El moreno suspiró y se recostó en su enorme silla forrada en cuero negro. Observó con soberbia fingida al muchacho ojiverde y se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo-. ¿Uh?

-Siéntate aquí Kyle-ordenó seductoramente. Ya el rostro de Broflovski parecía un tomate maduro cuando accedió a la petición y lentamente se acomodó en el regazo del ojiazul mayor. Estaba paralizado, nunca había hecho aquello. Sus hombros estaban completamente tensionados.

Craig disfrutó ver aquel rojo en esas pecosas mejillas. Lo hacía ver adorable, y sobretodo, como un fruto tentador. La única razón por la que no se lo devoraba en ese mismo instante era por el hecho de que su experiencia le había enseñado a que no era bueno llevar las cosas muy por la fuerza.

-Has venido entusiasmado-le recordó, para herir el orgullo del judío. Justo como pensaba, éste frunció el seño, infló sus mejillas y le soltó un 'júm!', que le indicaba que no debía mencionar el tema de nuevo. Lanzó una risita, era muy divertido verle enojarse...

Deslizó una mano hacia la espalda del chico, llegando a la zona en la que su hombro y cuello se intersecaban, y suavemente lo acercó hasta que el joven quedó acurrucado en su pecho.

Ya había pasado un día desde que se volvieron pareja en secreto.

Lentamente Kyle cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación acogedora de estar junto a Tucker.

Y el pelinegro, por su parte, acariciaba a Kyle en su nuca y lóbulo de la oreja, provocándole _ronroneos_.

"Y a pesar de esto, no puedo olvidarte", pensaron ambos, con cierto pesar que disimularon.

Tucker decidió poner ciertos temas de conversación para borrar la imagen de un rubio tembloroso de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Estuve pensado en usted todo el día-susurró el colorado.

_-Es-estuve pensando en, ugh, en ti todo el d-día._

_-Guau, Tweekers, deberías por un momento darte a los estudios, a este paso te va a ir tan bien como a mí-dijo Craig con voz sarcástica._

_Ambos chicos nunca olvidarían el día en que los dos ingresaron a Yale. Cumplieron su sueño y además le demostraron al mundo que ABSOLUTAMENTE CUALQUIERA (y eso va por Craig) podría entrar a esa Universidad. Dos chicos comunes de un pueblucho de Colorado lo habían logrado._

_Se habían esforzado a tal punto de que podrían colapsar (y eso va por Tweek), pero lo habían hecho.  
>Aunque no se podía negar de que Craig era el puto amo al momento de hacer trampa... y... ustedes ya saben, el muy cabrón hizo trampa en el 99% del examen. En especial porque la mujer que lo vigilaba era joven, él era joven y muy seductor... <em>

_A sus dieciocho años pisaron el terreno de la prestigiosa casa de estudios._

_Y lo que no sabían, debido a su ingenuidad de que Yale era una utopía de completa tolerancia, era de que allí, como en cualquier sitio, la homofobia era pan de cada día._

_Y la víctima era Tweek. Claro, con Craig no se metían porque sabían a la perfección de que éste les podría romper el culo con tan sólo quererlo._

_Y lo peor fue el silencio de Tweek. Estaba aterrado. No decía nada por miedo a que las humillaciones y abusos se hiciesen peores, porque no soportaría la idea de que también le hicieran daño a quienes amaba debido a quien era..._

_Ya era demasiado. En la escuela se burlaban de sus constantes temblores y ataques de paranoia, de sus debilidades. El hecho de ser gay para él se había vuelto una desventaja. Craig lo protegía allí, claro. Se habían hecho pareja, eso le alegraba... _

_Pero otro mundo es la universidad._

_Y llegó un punto... en el que ya no podía hacerse el fuerte. _

_Ya no podía fingir que nada ocurría._

_Ya no..._

_Rompió con Craig. Ese era uno de sus peores recuerdos. Tweek lloraba como si no quisiera, como si algo le obligara a hacerlo._

_-Tweek, no te vayas... ¡no tiene sentido! ¡Yo no quiero estar en esta mierda de sitio si tú no estás!_

_Tweek sonrió para sus adentros. El mejor y único novio que tenía de veras le amaba..._

_-Si amas algo, déjalo ir..._

_-¡Yo no amo a algo! ¡Amo a alguien! ¡TE AMO A TI!-le replicó, indignado._

_Y eso sólo lo hizo más difícil..._

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-le espetó con una frialdad nunca antes vista, y luego echó a correr._

_Al día siguiente, se enteró de que Tweak estaba volviendo a South Park._

_Se sintió muy deprimido. Durante unos días no asistió a clases, lo cual sólo empeoraba la situación de sus bajas notas.  
>Pero recibió una llamada de Clyde. Su entrañable amigo le dijo algo que siempre agradecería (antes de que el castaño dejase su aficion por los tacos debido a un tumor en el estómago):<em>

_"La vida continúa. Eso es lo que Tweek hubiese querido", le dijo a través de esas ondas electromagnéticas que unían sus voces, sus corazones y sus sentimientos. Bendito sea el teléfono._

_"Tweek no está muerto", le gruñó el azabache._

_"Exacto. Está en tu corazón, y eso es lo que cuenta"_

_"Te lo repito una vez más, TWEEK NO ESTÁ MUERTO, CARAJO"_

_"Y yo te lo repito, ¿qué hubiese querido Tweek? Que continuases, aún sin él. Aún si él ya no está cerca tuyo. Te extrañamos en South Park, es cierto, pero queremos verte volver como un ganador, no como un fracasado que renunció a Yale porque se echó a llorar como marica en vez de continuar. Si el destino lo quiere, algún día ustedes van a volver a encontrarse, ¿pero quieres que Tweek se dé cuenta de que sin él sigues siendo el mismo fracasado que se metía en problemas? Te comportas como un bebé"_

_"Clyde..."_

_"¡Vamos, quiero ver al Craig que conozco por desgracia! ¡Sácale el dedo medio al puto destino y demuestra que tú puedes!"_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo. Clyde aún sabía que Craig no había colgado._

_"Tal vez, si llegas a ser un decano, tengas una idea de por qué Tweek se fue"_

_"¿Que no es obvio? Es porque soy un mal novio"_

_"No te juzgues. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que hay una razón escondida. Si te vuelves algo así como director, te van a respetar y podrás investigarlo. Tweek me contó la razón... pero es mejor que tú te enteres por tu cuenta, deja que el tiempo sane las heridas y..."_

_"¡Ah, tengo una idea!"_

_"...POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NO SALGAS DE YALE HASTA QUE TE GRADÚES O YO Y LOS CHICOS TE REGRESAREMOS A PATADAS SIN QUE HAYAS SIQUIERA VISTO UN CABELLO DE TWEEK"_

_"... Ou", lamentó. "Pero no es eso, mira, mi idea es que volverme decano y así podré investigar sobre los verdaderos motivos de Tweekers!"_

_Craig escuchó claramente cómo Clyde se abofeteaba la frente con frustración._

_"Sí, hazlo. Buena suerte"_

Y allí estaba. Ta dá~, el decano Craig Tucker, el más joven en llegar al puesto y un enorme pervertido oculto, tratando de meterle mano al pequeño pelirrojo indefenso que tenía en su regazo.

Después de lograr ser decano, lo supo: Tweek fue víctima de la homofobia. Lo humillaron, lo excluyeron y le intimidaron. Y como era el puto decano, podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¿no?

Sonrió con malicia al recordar las caras de los graduados apenas les canceló su diploma y prácticamente los vetaba de la institución. O sea, jódanse por lo que le hicieron a Tweek, estoy seguro de que ustedes encontrarán un buen trabajo prostituyéndose o algo así, por mi parte muéranse.

Pero... Kyle es el presente, Tweek es el pasado.

Mientras el judío se retiraba, le dijo.

-Te quiero.

El crío se sonrojó suevemente y le dijo:

-Y yo a usted, Decano Tucker-corrió hacia él y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla, antes de salir.

La experiencia de vida del mayor le permitía reconocer que Kyle había estado pensando en su pasado de igual forma.

Y sea quien fuere el imbécil que le haya causado tanto daño, podía estar seguro de:

1.- Que era un verdadero gilipollas.

2.-Que sus posibilidades de pisar 'su' territorio educativo eran tan nulas como las de que Tweek se atreviera a volver.

3.- Que lucharía por Kyle, porque no le importaba el sentir que el pelirrojo era ajeno, físicamente era _suyo. Propiedad de Craig Tucker. Te partiré tu rostro horrendo si te atreves a hacerle algo a MI Kyle. _Y no le importaba quién fuese el enemigo en esa guerra llamada amor.

Porque obviamente no conocía a Staney Randall Marsh.

**Ok... ahí terminó el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen review y me darán fuerzas para ganarle a Ted en los videojuegos!**

**Próximo capítulo: Carrera contra el tiempo.**


	6. Carrera contra el tiempo

**Hello! Actualizo la historia, para no ser troll ni dejarla así como si nada.**

**Ah! Y aquí aparece un fantasma O.o**

**Si Amas algo, déjalo ir**

**Capítulo 6: Carrera contra el tiempo**

Kenneth se daba un relajado paseo por las calles de su odiado pueblo, South Park. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, se sentía preocupado por Stan... y no es para malinterpretar, sino que al admitirlo en su casa, prácticamente ya estaba involucrado.

Se sentía responsable de Stan. Sentía que no podría abandonarlo aunque quisiera. Jamás se imaginó que su amigo llegaría a una situación como aquella... pero lo mejor sería no lamentarse por el pasado. No señor, después de ir a su club de desnudistas favorito tendría las ideas más claras y podría apoyarle de mejor manera...

Justo se le ocurrió pasar por la casa del culo gordo de Eric Cartman, para joderlo un rato. Y claro, para colarse por una ventana y robarle algo de comida, le estaría haciendo un favor, más bien... ese chico necesitaba adelgazar, y quién mejor que Kenny para ayudarle...

Se introdujo por una ventana que en algún descuido quedó abierta, y para su suerte era la cocina, y ésta estaba vacía. Caminó en puntillas hacia el refrigerador del castaño.

Sabía que había gente, sabía que Wendy, Cartman y posiblemente Liane estuviesen adentro, pero no le importó hasta que escuchó unos pasos en la escalera. Presuroso, guardó el jamón que tenía en sus manos (producto de antiguas experiencias, sabía a la perfección que el culón registraba cada alimento en su nevera) y se escondió bajo la mesa, siendo apoyado por el mantel de aquel mueble.

A juzgar por las voces, obviamente reconoció que eran de Wendy y de Eric, y que discutían de manera calmada, pero sin poder ocultar su exasperación.

Y no se imaginó escuchar en ningún momento semejantes frases, que lo dejaron en completo shock, pero al mismo tiempo, le dieron razón a sus sospechas.

* * *

><p>Stan revisaba con atención cada anuncio de trabajo en el periódico local. Cualquier cosa serviría, mientras fuera honrada y le diera suficiente para mantener a Wendy y a su bebé, para que no les falte nada, y que pudiese demostrar que no era como cualquier maldito que abandona a su novia apenas esta termina con una enorme panza, pero no por engordar.<p>

Estaba decidido. Iría a presentarse a cualquier entrevista de trabajo, pese a que no tenía experiencia mayor que la de la agencia de talentos para la cual él, Kenny, Cartman y Kyle habían fundado para ganar dinero a costa de Token...

Kyle. Le dolía recordar hasta su nombre. Pero estaba convencido de que el Kyle que conocía hubiera estado orgulloso de ver que renunciaba a cualquier capricho por la responsabilidad. ¿Cierto?

Pero ir a verlo no era un capricho. Era un deber, una necesidad de cuerpo y alma.

Y a esas cosas no se pueden renunciar de la nada.

Aunque ya no tenía forma de ir a Yale, no había nada. Estaría demasiado estresado para concentrarse en sus estudios, e ir a una universidad decente le sabía difícil, debido a sus calificaciones, conducta, y el poco tiempo que le quedaría por estar en un trabajo.

-Carajo-maldijo, pateando una lata en su camino. Siguió el recorrido de aquél trozo de aluminio, y vio que se detenía justo antes de rozar siquiera al pie de un joven de 20 años aproximadamente. Su cabello era café, y sus ojos reflejaban un bello color avellana.

-Hola-saludó el extraño. Stan se encogió de hombros en respuesta-. Estresado, ¿no?-el pelinegro asintió, sin muchos ánimos de conversar. El hombre encendió un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en la boca-. Soy Lance.

-Stan-se presentó de manera cansina.

-No eres muy hablador, ¿eh?... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Luces muy joven como para buscar trabajo.

-De hecho, ya cumplí la mayoría de edad-admitió, repentinamente confiado gracias al comportamiento del sujeto. Parecía agradable.

-¿Quieres una auto para impresionar a las chicas o algo así?-adivinó. Stan negó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar la razón. Era vergonzoso, un chico de buena familia como él...

Lance pareció reconocer sus intenciones, como si estuvieran grabadas en sus rostro con letras iluminadas.

-A mí también me pasó.

Marsh abrió sus ojos sobremanera.

-Tenía dieciséis, era tan imbécil... Y yo no la amaba. Amaba a otra. Su nombre era Violet...-empezó a conversar, sin importarle si Stan no le escuchaba. Parecía sumido en la nostalgia-. Pero ella no era como Alice. Alice era una espléndida mujer... y yo, por imbécil-dijo esa última palabra con rabia consigo mismo-, no soporté el que me dijera que esperara, que aún no podríamos hacer el amor... Y me fui. Me enborraché, Violet estaba cerca... y ya sabrás el resto. Alice se enteró, y me dejó... Quería hacer las paces con ella, pero entonces...

Tragó saliva, al mismo tiempo que el azabache, el cual le escuchaba atentamente, impactado.

-Violet estaba embarazada... mis padres me echaron, trabajé como un esclavo para alimentarla a ella y a mi hijo... Renuncié a Alice, aunque nunca pude dejar de pensar en ella ni un instante.

-¿Y luego qué pasó? ¿Se rindió así como así?-intervino, picado por la curiosidad. Lance sonrió, resignado.

-Hace un mes me enteré de que no era mío-confesó. A Stanley se le detuvo la respiración por un momento. Lance continuó:-. Nos divorciamos, ella se quedó con el niño... y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, me siento libre. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tanto tiempo viviendo una mentira!-soltó una carcajada irónica.

-¿Y qué intenta decirme? ¿Que acuse a Wendy de ser una puta y de que nuestro hijo no es mío? ¿Acaso...?

-Alice murió justo ayer-interrumpió. Stan vez Stan estaba perplejo. Ese tipo era un sujeto desdichado, sin duda alguna, pero... ¿cómo era posible que sonriera con tanta confianza?-. Unos meses después de que terminó conmigo, le detectaron leucemia... Me dejó una carta, ¡después de tanto tiempo! Y decía... que me perdonaba, y que todo este tiempo estuvo esperándome, que no le importaba que no le amara, que moriría feliz con tal de verme una última vez... La he decepcionado tanto...

-Señor Lance...-quiso disculparse, pero el hombre le detuvo.

-No digo que abandones a tu novia, sólo digo... que por eso no tienes que abandonar tus metas, tus sueños... ¡Te jodiste la vida! ¿Y qué? Sólo te dejo un consejo: si tienes una Alice, reúnete con ella, y dile lo que sientes... No temas a nada, aunque sea la última vez que la veas, no dejes que sea termine como mi Alice... Eso es todo.

Se dispuso a irse, pero Stan colocó una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno, deteniéndolo. Sonreía, con alivio. Le ofreció la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-Sólo te dije lo que ya sabes, no me agradezcas-contestó humildemente-. Ah, y Wendy... sin ofender, pero me suena al nombre de una cualquiera.

-Eso dicen todos-ambos soltaron una risita.

-No, en serio... Wendy Testaburger es una grandísima perra, no importa lo que te diga ella, la conoce todo el pueblo...

Stan prefirió ignorar aquello, se dio media vuelta y entonces recordó que él nunca había mencionado su apellido. Se giró rápidamente, pero no encontró a Lance. Sólo algunas hojas que quedaron del otoño, que se mecían con el viento.

* * *

><p>Tragó saliva.<p>

"Vamos, tú puedes...", se dio ánimos para poder dar algún paso al frente. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que abandonó la casa de estudios. El imponente edificio seguía igual que antes. Había logrado terminar sus propios estudios en otra universidad, junto con Clyde, Kevin, Jason...

Pero le faltaba alguien. Y ese alguien era Craig Tucker.

Aún esperaba que siguiera allí, con todo su corazón. Ésa era la razón, aquella pequeña esperanza.

Era el motivo por el cual Tweek Tweak volvía a Yale, a dar una visita y comprobar que las cosas habían cambiado.

* * *

><p>Tucker tenía a Broflovski aprisionado encima de su escritorio, besándolo con pasión, a lo cual el pelirrojo respondía con una sumisión adorable en él.<p>

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus pulmones demandaban oxígeno, jadeando con fuerza. El azabache acababa de arrancarle la camisa de un tirón y atacaba su cuello con su hambrienta boca, mientras sus ansiosas manos viajaban por el torso desnudo de Kyle.

-Nhh... Decano Tucker-oh, cómo amaba que el judío se dirigiera a él con semejante formalidad. Lo hacía ver débil, vulnerable, lindo...

Ya se dirigía a la entrepierna del bermejo, cuando escuchó algo estremecedor.

-¡Decano Tucker!-la voz chillona sólo podía pertenecerle a un espectador fortuito impactado por la escena. Y ese espectador era Butters, que permanecía paralizado en el umbral de la puerta de doble hoja.

Maldición, con los gemidos de Kyle no había podido escuchar que tocaban la puerta...

Iba a decir algo en su defensa, cosa inútil, ya que fue visto en pleno acto, con un alumno... con el nuevo alumno...

Pero en ese instante el rubio echaba a correr afuera, espantado. Ambos amantes se alteraron. Habían sido descubiertos! Y mientras se vestían con una velocidad increíble, se preguntaban qué sería de ellos.

Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

* * *

><p>Kenneth logró escapar de aquella casa apenas notó que se habían alejado. Salió por donde vino, y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.<p>

Tenía que buscar a Stan. Y encontrarlo rápido.

Por suerte, porque era un jodido suertudo a veces, o porque simplemente Dios (sí, el que se divierte viéndolo morir) le tuvo piedad.

-¡Stanley Randall Marsh!-le llamó, desesperado. El pelinegro se encontraba confundido, ¿por qué el rubio estaba tan alterado?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?

-No lo vas a creer-jadeó, agotado por la carrera-. Me colé en casa del culón, ya sabes para qué-Stan entornó los ojos, claro que lo sabía-... Y no sabes lo que escuché...

-Obviamente no, Kenny-gruñó, algo fastidiado por el constante preámbulo.

-Pues...

-¡Sólo di qué carajo pasa, Kenny!

-¡El hijo que espera Wendy es de Cartman!

**Y allí acaba el capítulo.**

**¿Las sorprendí? Creo que no, porque ya suponen que Wendy es una perra y eso...**

**Pero no se imaginaban lo de Tweek!**

**Como sea, si no hay reviews, allí muere la historia XD ¡Aporta!**


	7. ¿Cómo pudiste?

**Capítulo 7: Cómo pudiste**

Stan sintió que la respiración se le iba. Y no era ningún ataque de asma. Era simple y absoluta sorpresa.

-¿P-pero qué?-atinó a decir, atónito por la noticia.

-Ya me oíste, viejo.

-Estás mintiendo... Kenny, eso no es...

-Me colé en casa del culón. Discutía con Wendy y sé lo que oí-aseguró, observándole con atención. Un hombre que sufre una infidelidad es una completa bomba de tiempo, lo sabía fruto de sus 'conquistas' y las palizas de las que se salvó de parte de muchos chicos encabronados.

* * *

><p>Leopold corría con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas podían proporcionarle. Acababa de ver la escena más impactante, y más... ¡no sabía describirlo!<p>

Había llegado a Yale con la esperanza de encontrar gente civilizada y... encontró aquello. Al mismísimo decano besándose descaradamente con su compañero de cuarto...

Y no era que estuviera en contra de la homosexualidad. De hecho, su reducida experiencia con mujeres que no fueran su mamá o Paris Hilton le había convencido de que él, Butters Stotch, era gay.

Y no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer en ese momento.

Sólo podía correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse... ¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarle a él?

De repente, debido a la gran confusión en su cabeza, chocó con alguien, quien soltó un chillido desesperado.

-¡Ah, perdóneme!-se apresuró a socorrer al rubio con quien había impactado.

-¡Gah! NO es n-nada, se lo aseguro, ngh-respondió el ojiverde de cabello alborotado.

-¿En serio?-Butters le soltó la mano, a lo cual el rubio volvió a caer al suelo, soltando un "¡Gah!"

-¡Eso fue grosero, niñato!-replicó el hombre joven, levantándose al instante-. ¿Qué no te en-enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?-ante aquella reprimenda Stotch se sintió intimidado, pero se sorprendió al ver que el otro rubio soltaba una carcajada-. ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!-rió.

-Uh... creo que debo irme-señaló Leopold, incómodo.

-¡Espera, ngh! ¿Eres alumno, no? ¡Necesito que alguien me guíe por aquí!-anunció, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Que no es un poco... maduro como para ir a estudiar aquí?

El extraño volvió a reírse. Era la primera vez en que Butters había sido 'maleducado' con alguien y no había sido castigado de ninguna manera...

-No vine a estudiar, sino a darle una visita-explicó.

-Ah, bueno... creo que no estaría mal, tengo el día libre...-sugirió el más joven.

-¡Bien!-exclamó lleno de júbilo; ya sin miedo-. Mi nombre es Tweek, ¿y tú?

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó el pelirrojo, aún en shock. Intentaba controlarse y no desfallecer en su intento de parecer sereno, aunque claramente en eso no tenía ninguna experiencia. Tucker sí, al parecer, por su rostro ahora impasible, se notaba la serenidad plena. Kyle podría jurar de que lo habrían descubierto así con algún estudiante en múltiples ocasiones, pero no se atrevió a mencionar su suposición.<p>

-Nada-contestó con su típica voz nasal.

-¡¿Nada?-se alteró. ¿Cómo hostias ese sujeto se mantenía tan tranquilo en una situación como ésa?

-Soy el decano aquí, se supone que soy intocable...

-¡Pero yo no!-reclamó el bermejo, indignado.

-Y al estar tú conmigo, también lo eres...

-¡Pero nos vio! ¡Yo aún soy menor de edad!

Craig pareció vacilar durante unos momentos.

-Um... entonces tendré que mantenerlo callado.

-¿Acaso piensa amenazarlo...?

-No soy tan cruel, Kyle. Míralo como un 'acuerdo amistoso que no teminará en una expulsión'-expresó socarrón.

-No estoy seguro, quizá deberíamos explicárselo y... terminar con esto.

Apenas el azabache escuchó aquello, se sintió indescriptiblemente mal. Zarandeó al judío por los hombros.

-NUNCA, en toda tu vida vuelvas a decirme tal cosa-en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo. Miedo a perderlo.

Y Kyle no era ajeno a aquel sentimiento. Lentamente se zafó del poderoso agarre y abrazó a su novio.

-Perdón. No quise decir eso... estoy seguro de que vamos a salir de esta.

-¿Y amenazar al rubio no es buena idea?

-De no ser que usted es el decano Tucker, le estaría llamando 'cabrón hijoputa'.

-De no ser que ahora estamos en un lío, te devoraría en este instante-respondió el ojiazul, causando un leve sonrojo en el chico-. Vamos, hay que salir de este problema lo antes posible-invitó a Kyle a salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dispuestos a encontrar a estudiante conocido como Butters.

* * *

><p>Cuando menos se lo esperaba, lo siguiente que veía McCormick era a un enfurecido Marsh golpear sin piedad alguna a Eric, ante las súplicas de Wendy, quien era impotente (y no por falta de fuerza, eso lo había demostrado al defender su honor de mujer y darle una putiza al culón por burlarse del cáncer de seno) en ese tipo de situaciones.<p>

-¡Cabrón! ¡Malnacido!-vociferaba Stan mientras repartía puñetazos al castaño que a duras penas podía defenderse.

-¡Stan, ya para!-Kenny intervino. Aquello podía terminar mal. Separó con ayuda de la morena al ojiazul, que aún luchaba por soltarse del agarre y volver a su labor. Cartman se levantó del suelo de su cocina, tambaleándose.

-¡Por favor, Stan!-la voz suplicante de Testaburger fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia.

-¡Tú no te entrometas! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¿CÓMO CARAJO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?-recriminó, con un sonoro grito que estremeció a todos los presentes.

Wendy quedó atónita.

-¡TODO ESTE JODIDO TIEMPO TE DEFENDÍ, DIJE QUE ERAS UNA CHICA DECENTE! ¡Y ME DECEPCIONAS, WEN!

-Stan, yo...

-¡ME ENGAÑASTE CON EL CULÓN, Y DIJISTE QUE EL BEBÉ ERA MÍO!

Wendy calló.

-¡NO LE GRITES, PENDEJO!-gritó Cartman, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡NO ME JODAS, CULO GORDO! ¡QUÉDATELA, ES SÓLO UNA CUALQUIERA!

-¡NO TE HUBIERA MENTIDO SI TÚ NO ANDASES SIEMPRE TRAS KYLE!-chilló la pelinegra.

-¡No metas a Kyle en esto!-reclamó Kenny-. ¡Él ya ni siquiera está aquí! ¡Y por su puta culpa, Stan ya no podrá verlo!... Es más, es culpa de todos nosotros...

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Váyanse a la mierda-gruñó Stan, dispuesto a retirarse y siendo seguido por un indignado Kenny.

-¡Sí, ya lárgate, hippie!

Hubo un portazo y luego el silencio se apoderó de la casa de Eric. Wendy sollozó y escondió su rostro con sus manos, víctima de la frustración.

Luego de un buen rato, mientras Cartman sobaba sus heridas, Wendy susurró:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las mentiras tarde o temprano se descubren, Wendy-contestó el gordo.

-No me refería a eso... ¿Por qué me defendiste?

Eric sintió que se le subía la sangre a su regordeto rostro.

-Porque, digan lo que digan... para mí no eres tan puta, Wendy.

* * *

><p>Ya lejos de la casa del culón, se escuchaban unas carcajadas dignas de unos pillos que han cumplido exitosamente con sus jugarretas. Y la realidad no se alejaba mucho de aquello.<p>

-¡Debiste ver su cara tío!-exclamó Kenny, riendo aún.

-¡Sí, era como un WTF!-respondió el moreno, sintiendo que el estómago le reventaría de tanto reír.

¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que Stan no conocía a Wendy? Lance sólo le había abierto los ojos más de lo que ya estaban. Vio lo obvio. Pero tenía que vengarse, no era gilipollas... y qué mejor manera de buscar vendetta si no es fingiendo estar ofendido! Bueno, sí hay, pero él no era capaz de tanto, tenía prisa.

Esperaba que en ese instante ambos estuvieran sintiéndose unos mierdas. Y ya no le importaba, de hecho...

-¿Sigue en marcha el plan?

-Claro que sí, viejo. Mis padres se enterarán de la verdad, pero no puedo esperar tanto. ¡Con o sin ellos, iré a ver a Kyle!

Kenneth suspiró.

-Prepárate para un dolor de cabeza, Broflovski... Y Yale, claro.

**Sí, final random al capítulo... ¡Pero las cosas siguen! Y Stan está más decidido que nunca. **

**¿Qué cosas le esperan a nuestros personajes favoritos? Habrá que esperar para saberlo.**


	8. Nothing will stop me

**Capítulo 8: Nothing will stop me**

Claro, la noticia de que Stan no era el padre del hijo de Wendy se expandió más rápido que la pólvora. Su madre lo recibió con rostro neutral.

-Sigo enojada por lo que le hiciste a Kyle-expresó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Mamá, lo pienso arreglar, ¿por qué crees que quiero acompañarlos a visitar a Shelly?

Su madre negó con la cabeza. Colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Verás, Stan... Cuando supimos lo de Wendy... cancelamos el viaje. Se lo dijimos a tu hermana, hasta que las cosas se arreglaran... ya sé lo que dirás, que ya se arreglaron. Pues sí, en parte-suspiró y continuó hablando. Stan le miraba expectante y nervioso-... el viaje se reanuda, pero... comprenderás. El viaje continúa pero sin ti, hijo.

-¿...Qué?-musitó, en un hilo de voz. Ok, eso es estar desprevenido.

-Lo siento, Stan, pero es así. NO me gustaría que volvieses a lastimar a Kyle, y mejor prevenir.

Las manos del azabache se deformaron en puños. ¿Por qué todos creían que iba a Yale a lastimarlo de nuevo?

Buscó apoyo en su padre, pero la expresión impotente de éste lo llenó de desesperación.

-Bien-gruñó, trastabillando a su habitación. Hubo un portazo y luego un profundo silencio.

* * *

><p>Craig y Kyle se separaron para ser más eficientes en la búsqueda de Stotch.<p>

Tucker tenía que ser más discreto. No era problema para él el correr, pero debía pasar desapercibido. Aunque, vamos, era el decano... ¿Quién no se le acerca para consultarle cualquier mierda?

En cambio, Kyle no podía jactarse de ser alguien rápido. Se cansaba con facilidad y el pánico era un factor que hacía que sus pulmones redujeran su capacidad.

El pelinegro en poco tiempo ya estaba rodeado de personas dispuestas a cumplir cualquier pedido, excepto, claro, el de 'lárguense y déjenme en paz, hijos de puta'.

Kyle no estaba mejor. Sus piernas dolían y olvidó lo básico antes de correr como en un maratón.

Calentar músculos.

-¡AAAGH!-chilló al sentir el jodido calambre apoderarse de sus músculos. Su grito no fue ignorado por Craig.

-¡Déjenme ir, idiotas, no quiero nada!-gritó, apartando a la multitud y corriendo hacia el judío. Al carajo las apariencias, Butters ya los había visto...

Se apresuró a socorrer al pelirrojo y lo sujetó en brazos, preocupado.

-¡Kyle! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Calambre, joder!-exclamó, adolorido. Los alumnos y maestros se aglomeraban para ver al mismísimo decano Tucker estar tan cerca de un estudiante.

* * *

><p>-Soy Butters-se presentó el rubio.<p>

-¿Butters?

-Me dicen Butters, pero mi nombre es Leopold Stotch-aclaró. Tweek hizo un gesto de 'Ahh, claro...'

-Y dime... ¿por qué estabas corriendo?

El rostro de Butters se llenó de un color carmín al recordar al decano y a Kyle en esa situación.

-Uh... no lo recuerdo-mintió. No creía conveniente decirlo. Al menos no a alguien ajeno a la institución, que podría llevar la noticia a los medios y entonces... ugh, no quería imaginarlo.

-Estás rojito-señaló divertido.

-¡Debe ser el calor!-se defendió como pudo.

-Si tú lo dices...-se rindió el rubio mayor.

Un ruido lejano se hizo presente, luego un grito y constantes barullos. Notaron que un grupo de personas estaban reunidas en torno a algo.

-¿Qué sucede? Será mejor ir a ver-sugirió Tweak. Butters asintió, algo inseguro.

* * *

><p>-Viejo, eso es una cabronada-comentó Kenny, sentándose al lado de Stan.<p>

El pelinegro permanecía callado. Kenneth suspiró, hastiado.

-Parten mañana-contestó por fin, mirando el suelo fijamente.

McCormick se sentía terrible al ver a su amigo así. Nunca lo había visto (ni creía que vería) derrotado, deprimido y acorralado.

-Vamos, tú no eres el Stan Marsh que conozco... ¿Qué pasó con el 'con o sin ellos, iré a ver a Kyle'?

-¿Es que no lo comprendes?-protestó-. Mi mamá cree que voy a hacerle más daño, todos lo creen! ¿Y si termina siendo verdad? ¿Y si sólo logro lastimarlo más de lo que le he lastimado?

Stan recibió una cachetada en ese instante. Y luego otra.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Uh...-musitó, aturdido.

Otra cachetada de parte del rubio.

-¡Ay, ya basta!-se quejó el pelinegro.

-¡Pues qué esperas! ¡Arma un jodido plan, que ya me estaba haciendo la paja pensando en las tías buenas de Yale y tú me jodes el día! ¡Y además, estoy seguro de que en este instante Kyle está siendo acosado por algún decano pedófilo o algo así y te necesita!

Hubo un incómodo silencio, como si lo que Kenny hubiese dicho fuera completamente descabellado e inverosímil. Pobres ingenuos.

-Agh, ok, olvida eso...-colocó su mano en la espalda de Marsh, en señal de apoyo-. Estoy siendo algo egoísta por elegir follar antes que ayudar a mi mejor amigo... Pero escucha: si Kyle no quisiese volver a verte en toda su vida, te lo habría dicho. Te hubiera dicho que te detesta, te lo habría dicho también.

_Si amas algo, déjalo ir. _Eso había dicho Kyle.

Había dejado ir a Stan... ¡Porque lo amaba, claro! Y la otra parte del dicho: Y si es tuyo, regresa a ti. Y Stan era de Kyle, debía demostrarlo!

Marsh se levantó de su cama, sintiéndose animoso.

-Alista tus maletas y ven aquí en la madrugada. Tengo un plan.

-¡Ese es el Stan que yo conozco!-celebró el rubio. A sus viejos les importaría un carajo a dónde fuera.

* * *

><p>Todo había sido tan repentino. De repente había girado a ver la multitud alrededor suyo y de Kyle, para echarlos con una simple amenaza de despedirlos y suspenderlos, y lo vio.<p>

Los vio.

Vio al rubio que los descubrió en pleno besuqueo. Y vio al _otro rubio_.

-¿Tweek...?-jadeó, sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba. Eso no era posible. Tweek no volvería, él...

-¡Butters!-exclamó el aún adolorido pelirrojo, ignorando al pelinegro que lo sujetaba. Se levantó a duras penas, su pierna protestó pero no le importó. Se acercó a Butters, angustiado.

Stotch notó al bermejo acercándose y volvió a correr, dejando a Tweek solo.

-¡No huyas! ¡Espera, Butters, puedo explicarlo!

Ambos chicos desaparecieron de la visión de la muchedumbre, quien, ya aburrida, se fue esparciendo.

Sólo quedaron Tweek y Craig, mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

><p>El plan fue viento en popa.<p>

Stan y Kenny lograron escabullirse en la maletera del auto de Randy.

-Hey, Stan, durante el viaje de no sé cuántas horas te propongo algo.

-No voy a darte una mamada, pervertido-gruñó.

-Mierda, me voy a aburrir como la puta madre-susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Oíste algo, Sharon?-preguntó Randy, en el asiento delantero.

"Carajo!", pensaron ambos adolescentes, cubriendo sus bocas.

-No, nada-respondió la castaña. Randy se encogió de hombros y siguió conduciendo.

**Y Allí queda por ahora. Mañana empiezan mis exámenes finales y no estudié ni mierda XD**

**Lamento que sea muy corto pero así son las cosas U_U**

**R&R, please.**


	9. Entrada al Edificio de tu corazón

**Creo que Kendall ha usado un hechizo para que suba rápido este capítulo XD O sino es la culpa, o sino, es la simple certeza de que está en Colombia rezándole al Dios del yaoi XD para que yo suba el puto capítulo, o sino, una paranoia que me lleva a pensar de que vendrá a robarse mis videojuegos como los duendes de la ropa interior hacen con mis bragas XD... ¿duendes?**

**Capítulo 9**

"Me siento como un ninja" fue el pensamiento más inteligente que tuvo Kenny durante el viaje a Connecticut. Fue un viaje lleno de miedo, ya que cada rato Randy se preguntaba '¿Qué fue ese ruido?' o Sharon se iba a revisar el equipaje. Y claro, estaban más que incómodos por la forma en que tenían que doblarse para caber, o para esconderse. Los músculos estaban entumecidos, pero por las noches, cuando Randy y Sharon se dirigían a dormir al hotel más cercano, se estiraban y trataban de dormir, tomando turnos por si acaso Randy o Sharon volvían por alguna razón.

Pero valió la pena. Después de tres días de viaje en auto, era de noche en Connecticut. Stan pudo escuchar a su padre hablándole a Shelly por celular, pidiendo direcciones.

-Entiendo... giro a la derecha y voy a lo largo de esa calle-decía.

Y Stan y Kenny estaban completamente atentos.

-Bien, gracias Shelly. Estaremos allí en la mañana. ¡No nos esperes! ¡Traje mucha cerveza para celebrar!

Shelly y su hermano se presionaron el puente de la nariz.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos, papá-despidió la castaña, dejando escapar una sonrisa, que revelaba sus dientes blancos, ahora sin el aparato dental-. Ya extrañaba tus borracheras, y eso.

Randy colgó y él y su esposa se fueron a descansar, impacientes por el día en que volvieran a ver a su hija tras tanto tiempo.

Pero quienes no lo hicieron fueron sus polizontes.

-¿Anotaste todo?

-Eso creo-Kenny se revisó el antebrazo, donde había un mapa improvisado siguiendo las instrucciones que balbuceó Randy-. En todo caso, tendremos que pedir indicaciones.

-¿A quién? Es más de la media noche, joder. No creo que haya mucha gente dispuesta a darnos la dirección a Yale a esta hora, creerán que somos terroristas o algo así-bufó el pelinegro, pateando una lata que estaba cerca.

-No nos queda otra, vamos-ambos adolescentes empezaron a adentrarse en las calles de la ciudad.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se toparan con una enorme, por no decir gigante e imponente, construcción similar a un viejo castillo.

-Puta madre-murmuraron ambos chicos, impresionados. Era Yale o sino era un casino apagado. Más parecía lo primero, porque Kenny no divisaba a ninguna chica sexy bailotear por allí.

Pregunta... ¿Y cómo iban a entrar?

-Puta madre-exclamó el rubio, sonriendo de medio lado. Los guardias de seguridad eran mujeres. Y muy buenas, a su parecer. Y quién mejor para convencerlas que la mayor puta de South Park, Colorado.

-Quédate aquí, yo me encargo-indicó a Stan. Kenny caminó despreocupadamente hacia las señoritas, y empezó el flirteo. Al poco rato Kenny volvía donde Stan, le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera al interior.

-Eso fue rápido-señaló Stanley, algo sorprendido-. ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Digamos que mañana a la misma hora de hoy, follaré como desquiciado-explicó con una sonrisa.

-Eres todo un pervertido, Kenny, pero quién diría de que servirías para algo.

-Eso dolió un poco, viejo. Ah, y me dijeron que nos cuidáramos de los guardias que hay adentro, no todos son mujeres... o gays.

-¡Mierda, allí viene uno!-ambos se tumbaron en unos arbustos, de manera parecida al movimiento que haría un experto ninja de película.

Por un momento sintieron unos ápices de luz que se deslizaban a través de las hojas, provinientes de las linternas de los guardias. Luego, la luz se esfumó y a ello le siguió un silbido despreocupado que fue extinguiéndose de a poco. Asomaron sus cabezas y vieron que el peligro se había ido.

-Viejo, qué susto. ¿No les podías decir a tus amiguitas que nos escoltaran por lo menos?

-¿Crees que se arriesgarían a perder sus trabajos por un calentón conmigo?

-Uh...-Stan no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprobar que Kenny tenía razón.

-Ah, vamos, no puedes negar que soy sexy-le guiñó el ojo, divertido.

-Ugh, no importa. Deberíamos aprovechar estos momentos para adentrarnos-aconsejó. El rubio asintió y echaron a correr.

* * *

><p>Estúpido.<p>

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

¿Cómo pudo salir corriendo cuando encontró a ese rubio?

No sólo fue estúpido, fue cobarde...

Tucker gruñó por enésima vez en esa noche y deseó que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla. Tweek no salía de su cabeza, ¡joder!

¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo lo siguiera...?

¿Amando?

El pelinegro se levantó de su lujosa cama y se dirigió al balcón de su penthouse. La vista desde allí era magnífica, lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo, aunque sus preocupaciones no se extinguían.

¿Qué hacía allí Tweek? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tendría que hacer mañana?

Una cabellera roja se le vino a la mente. Kyle...

Y tomó su decisión.

-Que se joda Tweek-murmuró. Kyle era su 'ahora' y quisiera o no, tendría que seguir con él. No era obligación, no era culpa, era agradecimiento. Ese pelirrojo lo había recuperado y cada vez que estaban juntos, sentía alivio, unas ganas inmensas de no querer perderlo... y de comérselo a besos. Él consideraba que él también había curado a Kyle de algún mal de amor. Estaba más que seguro.

Pero en sus jodidos sueños sólo veía a cierto rubio tembloroso. Joder, él que odiaba los triángulos amorosos...

En la mañana, llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarle. Cierto amante de los tacos llamado Clyde.

-Cabrón, explícamelo todo-le amenazó, apenas escuchó la voz de Clyde en la otra línea.

-¡Craig! Sí, yo también te quiero, amigo-respondió con sarcasmo y sorpresa.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Oh... ¿Viste a Tweek?

-...

-¿Y ya te lo tiraste y arreglaron todo?

Craig agradeció el hecho de que Clyde no pudiera ver el tomate en el que se tornó su cara.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-contestó, irritado-. Seré cualquier cosa menos infiel.

-¡¿Ya tienes pareja? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué edad tiene?-preguntó, incrédulo.

Craig suspiró. Tendría que confesarle a su mejor amigo que tenía relaciones inapropiadas con una alumno... menor de edad, para colmo.

-Kyle Broflovski, diecisiete-murmuró-. ¿No estarás grabando la llamada?

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?-cuestionó, dándole un sorbo a su Dr. Pepper.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Porque es ilegal, pendejo!

Hubo una breve pausa en la que se escuchó a Clyde escupir el contenido de soda en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué carajos...? ¿Te volviste loco, Tucker?

-¿Tú sabías lo de Tweek y no me dijiste?

-¡Queríamos darte una sorpresa!

-¡Una desagradable sorpresa!

-¡Termina con el mocoso y ya! ¿Es tanto problema? ¿O es que tu pervertido organismo aún quiere follárselo?

-Para empezar, aún no lo hacemos-gruñó, enojado.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-¡Que me gustan ambos!-gritó, arrepintiéndose al instante.

-Oh... viejo, entonces estás en un problemón...

-¡Te llamé para que me ayudaras! Pero al parecer eso no puede ser posible... tú estás de parte de Tweek, ni siquiera te pones a pensar en lo que sentiría Kyle...

-Es joven, se recuperará.

-¿Ves? ¡Y además, es joven, ese es el jodido problema! ¡Los jóvenes de ahora son una bomba de inestabilidad! ¡Les dices cualquier cosa, ellos dicen que están bien, y al segundo ya están intentando suicidarse o matarte con un cuchillo de cocina!-se quejó como si fuera un anciano.

-Creo que ves demasiada televisión.

-Sé de la vida, así son las cosas.

-Estás siendo tan paranoico como Tweek.

-¿Por qué mierda no puedo encontrar a alguien imparcial en este tema?

-Soy la primera persona que llamaste, ¿no?-el castaño levantó una ceja, hastiado. El silencio que hizo Craig sólo lo delató aún más-. Escucha, date un tiempo para asimilar las cosas, cálmate, estoy seguro de que el mejor consejero que tienes serás tú. No, olvídalo, no lo serás.

-Gracias, no sabes cómo ayudas-le respondió sarcásticamente.

-Todos estos años deben haber servido para que Tweek madure. Ya no es el esquizofrénico de antes, lo toma todo con más serenidad. Estará bien. Y... ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu jodida doctora Corazón, ¿bien?

-NO me has ayudado en nada, viejo.

-...

-Olvídalo.

-Craig... Carajo, me colgó.

* * *

><p>Tweek Tweak repasaba lo que había ocurrido en ese día.<p>

Primero, pisó Yale por segunda vez.

Segundo, conoció a un chico muy amable.

Tercero, ¡Volvió a ver a Craig!

La alegría que lo embargaba en ese instante era tan grande que le valía un comino el que Craig hubiese echado a correr apenas se vieron. ¡Había cambiado tanto! Nunca imaginó ver al moreno en traje elegante, y que tampoco fuera tan amable como para auxiliar a un alumno él mismo...

En la habitación de su hotel no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Y no le importó. El café ya lo mantenía despierto, pero también eran sus pensamientos. ¿Craig seguiría soltero? Obviamente, se supone que amaba a Tweek, ¿por qué habría de tener otra pareja?

Una sonrisita boba se mantenía en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Kyle y Butters dormían tranquilamente en su recámara compartida. Broflovski había logrado que el rubio no dijera nada a nadie. En parte, el chico no sabía muy bien que hacer, lo cual facilitó la tarea.<p>

Stotch comprendía que no era algo de su incumbencia, aunque por desgracia ya estaba involucrado.

Sin embargo, pese a que sabía que no era su problema, quería saber más. ¿Por qué Kyle?

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde queda la habitación de tu hermana?<p>

-Uh... creo que oí a mis padres mencionarlo una vez, aunque puede que haya cambiado de habitación...-rebuscó en su memoria-. Cuarto 103, me parece...

-No hay tiempo que perder, entonces-Kenny alzó la vista en el monumental edificio donde se albergaban las habitaciones de los catedráticos.

-Se supone que se divide en dos alas, la de chicas y la de chicos. ¿Nos dividimos?

-Será riesgoso-señaló Kenny-. Mejor juntos.

Las puertas se hallaban abiertas debido a que los que estaban allí no eran niños pequeños, podrían salir si se les antojara. Eso serviría para mezclarse y hacerse pasar por estudiantes.

...

-Por fin, habitación 103-jadeó Stan, quién diría que se tardarían tanto en encontrarla.

-¿Deberíamos tocar primero?-susurró Kenny.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, seguro está dormida-puso la mano en el pomo y giró, mas la puerta no se abrió-. Y seguro aseguró la puerta...-murmuró con decepción.

-De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo-buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño alambre-. Esto lo aprendí en un videojuego...-introdujo el pedazo de metal en la cerradura.

Clic. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PUTA MADRE!-chillaron ambos chicos-. ¡MIS OJOS, MIS BELLOS OJOS! ¡ESTOY CIEGO!

Acababan de encontrar a Shelly. Y sí, ese era su cuarto. ¿El problema?

La encontraron en situaciones muy, pero muy comprometedoras (no me pidan descripción) con su novio.

-¡Grandísimos mojones! ¿Qué coño hacen aquí?-la castaña jaló a ambos adolescentes adentro y los tumbó al piso. Se había cubierto con una bata, por suerte.

-Habré visto mucho porno pero... viejos, eso fue desagradable y sexy al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué tal, Shelly? ¿Permites tríos?

Stan y su hermana le dieron un puñetazo al rubio pervertido.

-¡Sigue siendo mi hermana, hijo de puta!

La hija mayor de los Marsh suspiró cansinamente.

-Mejor te vas, tengo asuntos que arreglar, cariño-le indicó al joven que se hallaba en bóxers sobre su cama.

Jaló a los chicos y los sentó en el sofá, dispuesta a hacerles un interrogatorio minucioso.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Mamá me dijo que tú no vendrías, Stan-le frunció el ceño.

-Yo... pues...

-NO me vas a engañar, sé que no viniste a verme-le gruñó-. Di la verdad y será menos doloroso-hizo tronar sus nudillos, amenazante.

-Engañé a Kyle con Wendy, éste se largó a Yale, cuando me enteré de que tendría una oportunidad para reconciliarme con él, quise venir, pero entonces la muy puta me dijo que estaba embarazada de mí, luego me enteré que yo no era el jodido padre, pero aún así mamá ya no me dejó ir porque cree que podría lastimar a Kyle de nuevo... ¡Y yo quiero demostrarle que no es cierto!-confesó, sin detenerse.

-Qué imprudente... ¿y qué carajos esperabas hacer? ¿Crees que te dejarán vivir como vagabundo en Yale mientras afectas a un estudiante? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-señaló a Kenny.

-Vine a follar. ¿Bien?

-Es creíble.

-Shelly, yo esperaba que... bueno, si no es mucho pedir... ¿Podrías alojarnos en tu cuarto? Pooooooorfa-puso ojos de corderito en matadero.

-Eso no funciona conmigo.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción que el chantaje. Shelly, si no nos dejas vivir en tu cuarto por un breve período de tiempo le diré a mamá lo que estuviste haciendo... ugh, tendré pesadillas, estoy seguro.

-Y yo unos increíbles sueños húmedos...-otro puñetazo para Kenny.

-Ya soy mayor de edad, puedo vivir mi vida sin que nadie me joda, no me afectan tus amenazas...

-Mierda, ¡por favor, Shelly!

Pasó un largo en interminable silencio marcado por la tensión. Finalmente, Shelly suspiró, hastiada.

-Bien, pueden vivir aquí pero desde ahora están por su cuenta en el resto de cosas... E intenten lucir más formales, no querrán llamar la atención y que se den cuenta de que no son estudiantes...

-Te abrazaría de no ser que no me caes muy bien Shelly.

-Follaría contigo de no ser que Stan me mataría-comentó Kenny.

Shelly soltó una risita. Por primera vez, parecía de buen humor.

-Stan, no te tardes mucho. Puede que te roben a Kyle-bromeó, mientras sacaba tres latas de Dr. Pepper y las repartía-. Cuando vuelva a casa, serás mi esclavo por tres meses.

-¿Esclavo sexual?-malpensó Kenny, recibiendo un bofetón.

-¡Claro que no, imbécil!

-Significa que tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo le diga, ¿ok?

Stan aceptó. Lo hacía por Kyle, después de todo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>O, Craig está súper confundido sobre sus sentimientos... y una colleja no resolverá todo U_U<strong>

**Muy bien, creo que después del 14x15 tengo una adicción por el Dr. Pepper, así que lo incluí más de una vez. O, y gracias a Steins;Gate, anime que no veo desde hace eones.**

**Agradezco sus reviews, que tengan una feliz navidad, y trolleen a alguien antes de año nuevo, será épico.**

**Klaus: This' the season to be trolling...**

**Ted: Trololololololololol~**

**Klaus: ¡Canten conmigo!**


	10. Nada es lo que parece

**Cheeses! Ya tenía tiempo sin subir ni pito, así que bueno... aquí va la actualización.**

**Disclaimer: [Inserte broma sobre la propiedad de South Park... Inserte risas]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Nada es como lo parece<strong>

Lo primero que vio Stan al despertarse fue a una cabellera rubia y a su poseedor.

-Ya era hora, tío-Kenny le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Stan refunfuñó, odiaba despertarse de un sueño tan fantástico... en donde Kyle era una princesa y era secuestrado por Bowser-Cartman. Y él, haciendo de Mario, tenía que ir a por su judío. Sin embargo, aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie, abandonando el sofá del cuarto de Shelly.

-¿Dónde está Shelly?-preguntó al notar la ausencia de su hermana.

-En la ceremonia de graduación-Kenny esbozaba una gigante y fresca sonrisa.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-quiso saber el pelinegro.

-¿Lo olvidas? Hoy follo, y con dos tías buenas-expresó.

-Oh... ¿sabes? Mientras dormía me he fijado en algo. Tenemos menos de veinticuatro horas para recuperar a Kyle-admitió sin mucho ánimo-. Supongo que mis padres volverán con Shelly a South Park cuando sea de noche. Y si no vamos con ellos, no veo ninguna forma de poder volver...

-¿Qué?-el rubio no ocultó su desilusión-. ¡Eso significa que no podré follar! ¡Mierda! ¡Necesito sexo urgentemente-dramatizó. Stan le fulminó con la mirada.

-Tenemos asuntos más importantes-se desperezó y se dirigió hacia la salida-. ¿Vienes? Intenta no llamar la atención, recuerda.

-Bien, tal vez encuentre a alguien a quien tirarme antes de que nos vayamos-colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y siguió a Stan.

-Ése es el espíritu-contestó Stan con sarcasmo evidente.

* * *

><p>Tucker llegó a su oficina más temprano que nunca. Y eso que nunca llegaba temprano. Ni su secretaria había llegado. Pero no le importaba. Ese mismo día sería la ceremonia de graduación de muchos estudiantes -a cuya mayoría no conocía ni por accidente- y, si lo tenía todo listo (el papeleo, señores), podría ocuparse de sus asuntos personales con mayor libertad y tiempo. Porque, no tenía reparo en admitirlo. Era un ser egoísta.<p>

Y probablemente el que Tweek haya venido y su consecuente confusión amorosa sea producto del karma.

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él... a Craig Tucker, el cabrón del mundo, confundido como una colegiala común y corriente.

Quizá...

Sacó una moneda y pronunció:

-Cara: Kyle, Cruz: Tweek.

"¿Un segundo? ¿Estoy menospreciando a Tweek al ponerlo de Cruz?"

-Cara: Tweek, Cruz: Kyle.

"¡Mierda! ¿Acaso Kyle no es lo suficientemente bueno como para ponerlo de Cara?"

-Cara: Kyle, Cruz: Tweek.

"¿Acaso...? ¡Al carajo, Tucker, tira la puta moneda!"

-No me jodas-gruñó el moreno al ver el resultado.

La moneda quedó en perfecto equilibrio en uno de sus lados. Un empate -para desgracia del azabache, quien se encendió un cigarrillo y pensó en qué debería hacer. Por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, cierto rubio apellidado Stotch terminaba su rutina de aseo diaria y se dirigía a sus primeras clases del día. Pero una interrogante lo fastidiaba. Antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto compartido, se giró a ver al pelirrojo que, como sus clases empezaban un poco más tarde, veía en la televisión de tamaño reducido el show de Terrance y Phillip.<p>

Pronto, Broflovski sintió a esos cálidos ojos azules clavarse en él, y al sentirse incómodo, desvió su atención de la pantalla y miró a Butters, confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Umh, bueno, yo...-tartamudeó, buscando la mejor manera de expresarse-. Sé que puede sonar impertinente, pero... ¿por qué y cómo estás con el decano Tucker?-cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando una reprimenda e incluso uno que otro golpe, siempre le pasaba. Al pasar un buen rato en silencio, abrió sus párpados, visualizando a Kyle, quien de repente tenía un semblante melancólico.

-Pues... no es lo que tú crees, Butters-murmuró, con la vista hacia abajo-. El día en que vine aquí... cuando me dejaste en la oficina del decano...-suspiró cansinamente-, empezó todo. Yo... yo no quería al principio, él se me propuso, todo fue tan rápido...

-¿Y por qué aceptaste?-le miró comprensivo e intrigado.

-Porque...-comenzó a hiperventilar, intentando reprimir su tristeza-. Creí que... creí que me ayudaría a olvidar a Stan!-cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y ahogó su llanto apenas.

"¿Stan?", se preguntó Butters, pero al fijarse en el judío pudo darse cuenta de todo. Bueno, de algo. Enternecido, se dirigió hacia él y reposó su mano en la rojiza cabellera, acariciando cordialemente y enredando sus delgados dedos en sus suaves rizos, de manera reconfortante.

-No llores, Kyle...-susurró-. ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy seguro de que eres más lindo cuando ríes que cuando lloras!

-Eso sonó muy marica-comentó, frenando sus lágrimas y torciendo sus labios en una tímida sonrisita.

-Mira quién habla-bromeó, despositando la punta de su dedo índice en la respingada nariz del ojiverde.

-Gracias, Butters-respondió con sarcasmo amigable.

-Dime... ¿te hizo algo ese Stan?

Kyle tragó algo de saliva, nervioso.

-¿No vas a llegar tarde a tu clase?

-¡Ah, tienes razón!-se levantó de súbito y le dio un vistazo a su reloj-. ¡Salchichas! ¡Te veo luego, Kyle!-dicho esto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia afuera. Kyle suspiró apenas el rubio desapareció de su vista.

Su mano viajó hasta su pecho, sintiendo un dolor, que aunque no era físico, seguía siendo horrible.

Había pasado una semana... Vamos, él no era como Marsh. Él no se ponía como el pelinegro cada vez que Wendy le cortaba.

¿Entonces... por qué aún dolía recordarlo?

"No lo sé, sólo me engañó con esa puta en más de una ocasión, no me dijo nada, Kenny tuvo que decírmelo y para colmo el muy cabrón no quiso terminar conmigo. Sólo eso", pensó con ironía, mientras las lágrimas volvían.

* * *

><p>Leopold corría como loco buscando llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día. Vamos, él era un alumno ejemplar y todas esas mariconadas, pero tampoco le molestaría haber llegado tarde por PRIMERA VEZ en su vida escolar por ayudar (o intentar ayudar) a un amigo.<p>

A tal velocidad iba que no se fijó en que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien.

"Salchichas, Butters, ¿Qué no aprendes nunca?"

-¡Perdóneme!-soltó antes de colisionar con el desafortunado. Pero eso no pasó. Sintió que lo sujetaban de los hombros y lo detenían con gentileza. Abrió sus delicados párpados y vio a otro rubio. No era el de ayer. Se veía relajado, entusiasta y estaba acompañado por un pelinegro.

-Wowowow, amigo, detente-habló el ojiazul de parka naranja-. Puedes lastimarte si corres de esa manera-sonrió de medio lado y lo soltó con suavidad. A Butters, sin saber por qué, esa voz le atraía y encantaba. Sonaba muy agradable, acogedora y protectora. Se obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra, ¡Estaba retrasado!

-Uh... perdona, de verdad lo siento... ¡pero llego tarde!

Stan detectó un significado muy extraño en la mirada que le dirigía Kenny a ese rubio.

Claro, la típica perversión que no podía faltar en un McCormick, pero... había algo más. Y Stan lo notaba; Kenny también se había sorprendido de ese repentino sentimiento amigable con el muchacho, cuando comúnmente le habría dado de madres al cabrón que se entrometiera en su camino.

-Claro, ve-permitió el de anorak naranja, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos.

Butters le dedicó una mirada perdida, atontada, quizá cautivada, antes de largarse.

-Viejo, ¿qué fue eso?-quiso saber Marsh. Kenny se encogió de hombros.

-Es increíble que a un tipo tan débil no se lo hubiesen comido vivo en un lugar tan cruel como éste.

-Es fácil sobrevivir, esto es Yale, la cuna de un montón de pijos maricas y civilizados; la única manera de sobrevivir sería con inteligencia, creo.

-Ah, entonces nosotros estaríamos jodidos si fuéramos alumnos-Kenny soltó una risita.

-¡Shh!-ordenó Stan, aún divertido-. ¿Dónde crees que viva Kyle?

-No lo sé. Aquí todos son unos nerds-comentó Kenny mientras se giraba para tener una mejor vista del trasero de una chica que pasaba-. Quizá habrá que preguntar...

De repente y sin aviso, Stan jaló a Kenny detrás de un árbol.

-¿Me vas a violar tan pronto? Ya era hora, Stan-bromeó, pero Stan colocó su mano para acallarlo.

-¡Cierra la boca!-susurró-. Mis padres...

El rubio echó un vistazo y comprobó a los señores Marsh -y más a un borracho Randy, con cerveza en mano- caminando junto a Shelly, quien aún traía el birrete encima, y su toga en el antebrazo, mostrándoles los alrededores con suma familiaridad.

-Joder, con ellos andando por aquí será difícil pasar con libertad-suspiró, hastiado, y soltó a Kenny.

-Hey, Randy ya está ebrio, sólo falta tu mamá.

-Mi mamá no es tan estúpida-continuó el moreno-. Vamos, no queda mucho tiempo. Sería genial si usaras tus encantos pervertidos para conseguir pistas, ¿quieres?

-Ok... típico de ti, usar a tu mejor amigo, la puta del pueblo, para tus propios intereses-dramatizó un puchero.

-Vamos, Ken... te lo recompensaré de algún modo.

-¿Podré hacer un trío contigo y Kyle?-Los ojos de McCormick brillaron con esperanza y su nariz empezó a sangrar. Stan se presionó el puente de la nariz. Típico...

* * *

><p>-Agh, qué horrible-se quejó Tucker, trastabillando hacia su oficina. Hacía un calor de la puta madre allá afuera, tuvo que dar un discurso más largo que la Cosntitución, se habían graduado tantos chicos que creyó por primera vez en que la sobrepoblación era un problema, cuando bajó del estrado sus carísimos pantalones Armani se rasgaron con una cabrona ramita y para colmo, no dio ni un paso cuando todo el mundo iba a saludarle por esto y por lo otro, y tuvo que echarse a correr para librarse de ellos.<p>

Sí, la vida de Tucker era taaaaaaaaaaaan bonita...

Abrió la puerta y divisó una temblorosa figura rubia.

-¡GAH! ¡Craig, hola!

Sintió que el mundo se le iba abajo. Ah, y que su energía también, por lo que cayó al suelo desmayado, cuando se disponía a huir como gallina asustada.

Craig...

Craig...

¡Jesucristo, está muerto! ¡GAH! ¡Ahora me van a interrogar!

...

¡Y luego me creerán un sospechoso y me meterán a la cárcel porque no puedo pagarme un jodido abogado y porque no tengo ni puta idea de leyes y...!

...

¡Y al final, cuando salga de esa cárcel donde me habrán violado tantas veces que no me podré sentar jamás en la vida, me mandarán a un asilo donde viviré con muchos viejos enfermos y gatos roñosos! ¡GAAAAH!

...

El pelinegro despertó de su desmayo, y se encontró con un Tweek a punto de arrancarse los cabellos.

"¿Qué no dijo Clyde que había mejorado?"

-¡Tweek, estoy bien!-exclamó, aún atontado.

-¡GAH! Qué bueno... ¿No te alegras de verme?-quiso saber, mostrando una carita adorable.

-Ah, sí, claro, Tweek, fue una agradable sorpre...-se fijó en su alrededor-. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué cojones...? ¡Tweek! ¡Qué coño hago amarrado a una silla?-empezó a desesperarse. Se lo temía, ¡Los jóvenes de ahora era una bomba de tiempo lista para estallar!

-Ah, no quería que te cayeras-sonrió con inocencia.

"Quiero a mi mamá...", pensó Craig, afligido y asustado.

-¿Me puedes soltar?

-Nopi...-respondió-. En una escala del uno al cien, ¿cuánto te alegra verme?-interrogó, curioso.

"NO digas cien, no digas cien, no digas cien..."

-Uh... ¿cien?

-¿EEEH?-su rostro se tornó en un puchero decepcionado-. Pensé que dirías algo romántico como, 'cien es un número muy pequeño' o algo así...

"Mierda, mierda, puta mierda"

-Es que...

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Hay alguien más! ¿Quién es, Craig? ¿Te lavó el cerebro? ¿Ya tuvieron sexo? ¿Es más lindo que yo?-empezó a acribillarlo con preguntas muy personales.

-Te respondo si me sueltas-Tweek obedeció producto de su desesperación.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya no me quieres!-lloriqueó-. ¡Debí haberle hecho caso a Clyde y casarme con Token! ¡BUAAAA!

"Un momento... ¿Token?"

Sin saber por qué, una extraña sensación invadió sus venas. Ah, sí... celos y de los más puros.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo y cuando menos se lo imaginó, estaba abrazando a Tweek, y sintió que sus temblores se reducían considerablemente.

-¿Craig?

-Tweek, tú eres mío y de nadie más... ¿Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido a Token?

"Uh... baboso, Token es rico", se respondió a sí mismo.

Y sin más, lo besó suavemente. No pasó mucho y se descubrió a sí mismo desnudando a Tweek en su propio escritorio. Y no le importaba. Hasta que...

* * *

><p>Sus ojos azules se clavaron inmediatamente en una cabellera roja a unos cientos de metros suyo.<p>

Kyle.

¡Lo había encontrado! Y eso que sólo había tenido que preguntarle a dos chicas que no estaban muy buenas sobre su paradero. Y al parecer, Kenny ni preguntaba por él, sólo le daba su teléfono a cuanto pivón se le cruzara.

Calmado, Marsh, no hay por qué sobresaltarse... No grites como niñita, te notará y lo asustarás...

-¡Hey mira, es Kyle! ¡KYYYYYYYLE, POR AQUÍ!-Kenny empezó a hacer aspavientos, buscando llamar la atención del judío.

Gracias Kenny, te ganaste el trofeo por cagarla en grande.

-¡Cállate hijoputa!-Stan lo tacleó para acallarlo, y le cubrió la boca-. ¿Quieres asustarlo o qué? Será mejor seguirlo... Júm, ésa no es la oficina del decano?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo dice allí, en letras tan grandes como el culo de Oprah-señaló-. Vamos, no hay que perderlo de vista, aunque a una distancia considerable-ordenó.

* * *

><p>"AH~ Qué día tan estresante, el profesor es bastante pésimo al momento de enseñar..., ¿Me estaré pareciendo al criticón de Ike?"<p>

En estas cosas pensaba un tranquilo pelirrojo que se dirigía al lugar de rutina.

La oficina de Tucker.

"Patético, Broflovski. Vas con ese pervertido a aliviar tus penas. Más que patético. Das lástima, jamás creí que terminarías así. ¿Por qué lo haces? Sabes que es inútil, no puedes olvidar, no estás hecho para eso"

Ignorando ese último pensamiento, siguió su camino. Hasta que escuchó un murmullo bastante familiar...

-¿Uh?

* * *

><p>-Mierda, Kenny, cierra el pico, ¡casi nos ve!-susurró Stan, fastidiado por la falta de sigilo del rubio en ese instante.<p>

-Ah, perdón, pero...

-Pero nada, no hay que perderlo de vista-indicó mientras asomaba la cabeza del arbusto en el que se hallaban.

* * *

><p>No había nada. Calma, Kyle, sólo debía ser tu imaginación.<p>

Continuó caminando, algo vacilante al principio. Pero iba a verle. Iba a consumir otra dosis de su adictivo aroma y tacto. Iba a lastimarse más al confundirlo con Stanley. Iba a...

¿...?

Se quedó estático frente a la escena que sus horrorizados ojos verdes contemplaban.

Craig.

Y otro.

En el escritorio besándose.

Sonaba justo como esos juegos crueles que inventaban los niños para fastidiar a una posible parejita.

Y vaya que era cruel.

Así como... el sentimiento de que lo único que te quedaba se te escurre entre los dedos y no puedes recuperarlo.

Craig pudo haberle parecido fiel... pero nada es lo que parece.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, allí quedó, mis dedos sangran (?) y mi Wii espera. Perdonen la jodida tardanza, en serio!<strong>

**Ahora tendré que leer las historias en las que me quedé, U_U Vaya que son muchas, dénse vacaciones una vez XDD**

**¿Review?**

**Ted: NO.**

**Klaus: T_T**


	11. Dicen, parte 1

**Bueno, no sé con qué cara subir este cap después de la tardanza olímpica que acabo de cometer. Distracciones, distracciones everywhere, eso es un resumen. Pido disculpas a la seguramente nula cantidad de personas que esperaban que subiera otro capítulo y...**

**Ted: Deja de hacerte la seria, coño.**

**Klaus: ¡Cállate, estaba inspirada! Pues sí, el wii y la ds roban inspiración, Pokémon roba mi energía y la tele baila sobre los restos. Así de simple.**

**Ted: Aplausos ¬¬*sarcasmo***

**Klaus: Y mi reciente estrés porque mis vacas se van al carajo en veinte días. Crean que no es fácil escribir con tremenda carga sobre los hombros, ni en fanfiction ni en ningún otro sitio U_U**

**Ted: Y ahora... ¬¬**

**Klaus: Como premio por perdonarme, podrán violarse a Ted.**

**TeD: ¡Sí, eso!... Un momento, ¿qué? O_O**

**Klaus: Ya oyeron, quédate quieto *lo amarra a una silla***

**PD: No olviden que Butters, aquí, es mayor que Kenny por un año :3 Pero sigue siendo uke XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Dicen, parte 1<strong>

Stan y Kenny contemplaron a su objetivo mientras éste salía de donde vino con una expresión similar al vacío. Como si algo allí adentro le hubiese arrancado los sentimientos.

No comprendieron... ¿qué había pasado?

-Seguramente el decano le regañó por sacarse un nueve o algo así. Kyle exagera por ese tipo de cosas nerd-supuso Kenny, notando la frustración de Stan al no poder leer su rostro.

-Ni siquiera cuando la Directora Victoria le puteaba por nuestra culpa se ponía así-susurró Stan, suspicaz.

-No debe ser nada. Apresúrate que-

Kenny se calló al instante al sentir una mano ajena a la de Stan tocar su hombro.

-¡Puta madre!-chilló al creer lo peor. Esa suavidad en las palmas sólo podía pertenecer a la madre de Stan, que las cuidaba con esmero y volvían cualquier caricia maternal (que en algún momento de su infancia le proporcionó al rubio en su cabellera dorada) un paraíso sublime.

Se giró bruscamente, con expresión aterrorizada.

Pero no era la madre de Stan.

-¡Tú de nuevo!-Kenny sintió que su voz se modificaba a medida que el alivio y la sorpresa se mezclaban en un extraño mutante. Y... ¿estaba sudando? Oh, por Aslan, no puede ser...

-Están espiando a Kyle-unos ojitos azules miraron desafiantes a ambos jóvenes, sus rubias cejas fruncidas tierna pero peligrosamente. Y además, era una verdadera rareza el que no esté tartamudeando.

-Po-podemos explicarlo-ahora Kenny era el intimidado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era sólo un nerd de Yale, un grandísimo empollón... ¿Y cómo, pero cómo logró acercarse y descrubir sus planes tan rápido?

-¡Júm!-se cruzó de brazos-. Pues explíquense o... salchichas, ¡ya se me ocurrirá algo!-le apuntó con el dedo.

"Adorable", pensó Kenneth embobado por el gesto.

-Estoy aquí-siseó Stan, sintiéndose ignorado por el par de rubios. Butters siempre se llenaba de coraje cuando veía a alguien hacer algo incorrecto.

-Ya sé-completaron Stotch y McCormick al unísono.

-¿Y bien?

-Dios, ¿por qué tengo que contarle la misma historia a todo el mundo?-bufó hastiado el pelinegro. Estaba perdiendo su tiempo-. No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, niño-evadió la pregunta y salió de la escena rápidamente, antes de perderle el paso al pelirrojo que seguía caminando como si lo hubieran programado para eso.

-¡Espera, Stan!-exclamó Kenny, intentando seguirle el paso.

"¿Stan?", recordó el rubio mayor, recordando que Kyle mencionó al pelinegro. ¿Eso significaba...?

En un rápido reflejo, sujetó a Kenneth del brazo, evitando su escape.

-¿Qué coj...?-gruñó el rubio menor al verse presa del agarre. Butters le observaba fijamente.

-Stan... ¿es ése el Stan que hacer sufrir a Kyle?-preguntó en un tono poético. Sus ojos brillantes denotaban determinación plena.

-No sé a qué te refieres con 'sufrir'-Kenny abrió fuertemente los ojos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Leopold sólo incremente un poco la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba.

-Estoy harto de que la gente me tome por ingenuo sólo porque lo parezco-dijo sin razón aparente, con la vista fija al césped-. Ustedes... ¿qué tienen que ver con Kyle Broflovski?

Kenny iba a añadir algo, pero Butters le interrumpió.

-Dímelo en mi cuarto. Algo me dice que no querrás que el resto oiga lo que tengas que decirme-pese a que lo dijo seriamente y sin ninguna intención extra, la mente pervertida de Kenny creyó captar un doble sentido. Ese chico sí que era extraño. Extrañamente atrayente.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado mandó al carajo a Stan y siguió al rubio mayor.

* * *

><p>Adónde ir. Qué hacer. Cómo continuar.<p>

Preguntas que acosaban intensamente la mente del ojiverde que caminaba sin rumbo.

¿La habitación?

No es conveniente. No es que de repente te vayas a encontrar con alguien que te alegre un poco como Butters o Kenny, o por qué no, ambos dispuestos a hacerte un poco menos miserable la existencia.

"No es que de repente me den ganas de llorar porque ese maldito hijo de puta me haya sido infiel, no es que esté llorando por culpa de ese cabrón, no es..."

Stan vio a su judío abrazarse a sí mismo. No pudo evitar sentirse una mierda, por no poder acercarse y ocuparse de hacerlo él mismo.

Porque seguramente lo último que Kyle querría en este momento sería volver a tener algo que ver con Marsh.

-Lo siento-dijo seguramente más alto de lo que debía.

Demonios, Kyle lo escuchó. Sus ojos esmeraldas viajaron por todo el entorno, asustados y sorprendidos.

Lo mejor sería limpiarse esas lágrimas antes de que los alrededores vuelvan a llenarse de alumnos saliendo de sus clases. Antes de que el viento deje de ser tu única compañía.

Antes de que Stan se levante y pierda el control por verlo tan triste.

El moreno procuró esconderse mejor, presentía de que Kyle lo notaría si no se cuidaba.

Pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió.

-Si Stan y Wendy me vieran seguramente se reírian de mí-masculló con ironía. Quizá lo mejor que le pudo pasar al pelirrojo fue el hecho de que Kenny le abriera los ojos.

Lo que él no sabía es que Kenny también le había aclarado la visión a Stan. Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, el pelinegro no habría hecho lo siguiente.

-Eso es mentira, Kyle-dijo con el tono de voz apropiado. Qué importaba que Kyle le oyera. Qué importaba.

Hoy era el día en que todo debía arreglarse.

Empezando por esa visión tan horrible que Kyle tenía de Stan.

Empezando por...

-...-Kyle tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca semiabierta y en sus orbes aún asomaban lágrimas que no se atrevieron a caer.

* * *

><p>No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el dormitorio que el universitario compartía con el judío recientemente. Butters no había pronunciado palabra alguna y prácticamente obligó a McCormick a sentarse en el reducido sofá mientras Stotch desaparecía hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña nevera.<p>

EL ojiazul de bajos recursos se preguntó que tipo de interrogatorio le esperaba. Pero algo era seguro: sería una sesión de preguntas al más puro estilo Butters.

La tortura empezó cuando el rubio mayor sacó del freezer un aparentemente suculento pastel cuyo aroma aturdió los sentidos de Kenneth. Leopold paseó el platillo en frente del rostro del rubio pervertido, el cual siguió cada movimiento del tentador postre.

Sus ojos brillantes suplicaban por una probadita... Que Butters le brindó gustoso.

En un periquete Kenny ya había devorado el pastel entero. Estuvo a segundos de ponerse a lamer el plato cual perro hambriento, de veras; se sintió en el cielo. En su cielo, pero sin tías buenas dispuestas a complacerlo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse la razón por la cual el joven le había proporcionado semejante trozo de paraíso, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Butters dio comienzo a su primera pregunta.

-¿Qué tienen que ver con Kyle Broflovski?

Kenny no tenía ni ni puta idea de cómo responder. Sin Stan a su lado, le sería imposible descifrar si sus respuestas eran las convenientes o si la estaba cagando. Maldito chico rubio con tus modales y tus gestos atractivos...

Dijo lo primero y más astuto que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con él?-se defendió.

-Soy su compañero de cuarto-dijo con rostro serio-. Creo que me conscierne bastante lo que a él le afecte-se acercó peligrosamente al menor intentando lucir intimidante-. Ahora, responde.

... Pero con esa pinta, sinceramente, era imposible tomarle en serio.

-Yo soy un buen amigo de Kyle-se mordió la lengua para no continuar diciendo pendejadas y no hundir a nadie.

Butters soltó un '¡júm!', y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el congelador.

No, no, por favor, no...

-Es una pena. Estos amiguitos se mueren por ser comidos-un pastel similar en tamaño fue restregado en las narices del menor, que se sintió babear.

"¡Vamos, Kenny! No te puedes dejar vencer por un chico y por su... por su de-deliciosa... ¡Deliciosa, nada! Por su... hambre... rico... huele... ugh"

-¡Stan es el ex-novio de Kyle! ¡Él le dejó porque Stan le fue infiel con una puta llamada Wendy! Vinimos aquí porque...-hizo una pausa para arrebatarle el pastelito y comérselo de un bocado-. Ay, puta madre, esto está deliciooooooooso...

-Hay muchos más de donde vinieron-anunció, esperando a que continuase.

-Stan quiere reconciliarse con Kyle, y como su hermana estudia aquí aprovechó para colarnos en la camioneta de sus padres, porque vinieron a visitar a Shelly.

-¿Y tú qué pintas en la historia?

-Soy el sexy e incomprendido amigo de Stan que vino a ayudarlo en su difícil aventura y de paso a follar con tías buenas-dijo como si fuera lo más noble del mundo. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después le agradó.

Butters soltó una risita.

Él sabía, por su constante reputación de ligón, que cuando te quieres acercar a una chica (quién sabe, ¿Butters también contaba?), si logras hacerla reír, tienes asegurado el primer paso.

Significaba que se había ganado su confianza.

Y no supo por qué, de repente, sintió por primera vez alegría por ganar algo.

Quizá...

* * *

><p><strong>Y allí queda el capítulo. No es que me dé flojera o me sangren los dedos, y mucho menos es crueldad.<strong>

**Es que... no tengo ni idea de cómo continuarlo (me refiero a lo de Stan y Kyle, el resto está chupado XDD)**

**Ya se me ocurrirá algo, concentraré mi reiatsu, mi ki, mi chakra, lo que sea, para hacer un capi menos mierdoso.**

**¡Hasta luego! **

**Ted: Lo estás alargando mucho.**

**Klaus: ¿No te han violado lo suficiente?**


	12. Worth a Chance

**Klaus: Tengo una buena excu- razón para todo este tiempo en que no he dado signos de vida!**

**Ted: Dispara ¬¬**

**Klaus: A mi mamá la operaron de... (uh...) ¡la próstata!**

**Ted: ¿Ah, en serio? Pobrecita, eso duele bastante. -.-**

**Klaus: ¿En serio me crees? 8D**

**Ted: ¡Claro que no! *le da una colleja* ¡Las mujeres no tienen próstata, pendeja! ¿Dónde aprendiste anatomía?**

**Klaus: LO Siento, Lo Siento!**

**Ted: ¿Y ahora a quién le hablas?**

**Klaus: A las fieles lectoras que siguieron leyendo este mierdoso fic (que en realidad me está estorbando, no me va este estilo y lo descubrí cuando ya era muy tarde D:)**

**Ted: ...**

**Klaus: ¡Les falté el respeto con una tardanza NADA habitual en mí!**

**Ted: Cierto, sinceramente deberías tardarte más.**

**Klaus: Y ni siquiera violar a Ted les va a compensar ahora DX**

**Ted: (Qué bien...)**

**Klaus: Este es el capi final, ¿oyeron? Por lo tanto será más largo que la verga de un tío en un fanfic lemon.**

**Ted: Chiste malo ¬¬**

**Klaus: El capítulo empieza... ¡YA! *suelta una bandera***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo final: Worth a Chance<strong>

¿Eso era un sueño?

¿Una pesadilla?

¿Alguien habría drogado sus alimentos?

¿Había muerto y eso era un producto de su viaje a la otra vida?

No importaba cómo se viera, Kyle pensaba en estas alternativas y deseaba que cualquiera fuera verosímil.

Quería decir algo... lo que fuera...

Pero en su garganta un creciente nudo se lo impedía, y apenas podía balbucear sílabas incompletas que no llegaban a significar nada.

Pero un repentino contacto lo sacó de ese mundo en el que sólo sus pensamientos habitaban. Lo devolvió a la realidad. A la cruel, muy cruel realidad.

Era la mano de Stan la que se posaba en su hombro. Nada más que eso; el pelinegro estaba curiosamente cohibido. El judío se preguntó si era posible, y, si era bueno eso.

Se sentía completamente incómodo con esos bellos ojos azules observándole el rostro, escrutándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

¿Podría apartarlo? No, Broflovski, es inútil. Stan es mucho más fuerte que tú, un ratón de biblioteca que es el peor ,después de Cartman, en Educación Física.

¿Qué le sucedía a Stan? Estaba sumamente callado, y no modificaba su posición reconfortante. Pero lo reconfortaba de la misma manera que cuando _sólo eran súper mejores amigos_.

**(N/A: Sé que en la serie sí se abrazan para consolarse -aunque yo lo veo más como gesto romántico-, pero esto es un fic, hagamos como que no se abrazaban y simplemente se daban palmaditas en el hombro, m'kay?)**

De alguna manera este descubrimiento no le agradó. Debía saberlo... Stan le había superado más rápido de lo que Kyle alguna vez lograría en la vida.

Pero eso no borraba el resto de incógnitas. La más importante, el porqué de la presencia del moreno en ese lugar. Quiso sonreír al imaginarse a Stan entrando _like a ninja _a las instalaciones de la universidad, pero ese no era la mejor ocasión para hacerlo. En Marsh era común malinterpretar todo para su beneficio.

Cuando ya se disponía a entrar a su 'lugar feliz' (o sea, sus pensamientos alejados de la realidad), la voz rota de Stan lo trajo de vuelta a este mundo.

-Kyle... ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

Pero entonces vino algo aún más inesperado.

-¡JA!-pronunció Kyle, sonriendo convencido-. Di lo que quieras, alucinación, ¡soy demasiado listo!

-¿Alucinación?-Stan alzó una ceja mientras Kyle se ponía de pie torpe y bruscamente.

-¡Sí, es obvio!-exclamó sacudiéndose la suciedad de sus pantalones sin esmero-. El hecho de que estés aquí de por sí ya es poco probable, el que estés aquí SOLO, porque dudo de que tus padres te hayan dejado venir desde Colorado hasta aquí, es casi imposible, y el que estés aquí, SOLO, y CONMIGO, es absurdo!

Stan estaba incrédulo por la lógica del pelirrojo.

-¿Te drogas o algo?

-¡No!-negó rotundamente, turbado-. Sólo digo que... no es posible! Así que déjame en paz, no cuestiones mis decisiones, ¡joder, no sé ni qué digo!-sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, estrujando sus rizos.

-No has cambiado, sigues igual de mandón-suspiró Stan, con cierta ilusión en su voz y atreviéndose a darle un tímido toque en la cabellera.

-Y tú igual de desobediente-susurró el menor esquivando su mirada.

Stan no dio respuesta alguna. Broflovski se cuestionaba tantas cosas en ese instante que era un milagro que no se haya desmayado.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Kyle dio un suspiro resignado.

-Intento fingir lo mejor que puedo el hecho de que me aterra tu sola presencia en este lugar-dijo con sequedad, abrazándose a sí mismo, como diciendo 'yo puedo conmigo solo'.

-¿Te asusto?-se inquietó Stan, de veras, las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

-Tengo miedo de que busques hacerme más daño del causado-como si eso fuera posible...

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ve tan tímido ahora?", pensó Kyle, debido a la gran dificultad del azabache para proferir algo coherente.

"¿Por qué no huye si me tiene tanto miedo?", cuestionó Stan en su mente.

Era porque Kyle sabía a la perfección que Stan le seguiría. Porque sus intentos por huir de algo inevitable eran en vano, obviamente. Y porque Kyle era demasiado maduro como para no confrontar cualquier cosa. Aunque no quisiera...

-Parezco un perro arrepentido-murmuró Stan a la nada.

-Lo eres-contestó Kyle tratando de sonar grosero, pero su habitual tono cortés lo volvió infructuoso. Esto provocó que Kyle maldijera interiormente.

-Entonces, señor Inteligente, ya sabes por qué estoy aquí-su voz se tornó entrañablemente familiar. Eso incomodó a Kyle, ¿por qué carajos de repente le hablaba como si fueran _sólo_ amigos?

Un momento... ¿Por qué eso le fastidiaba?

-Supongo-asintió el pelirrojo, apretando los puños disimuladamente-. Y supongo que no entendiste lo que te dije la última vez-rememoró brevemente su triste despedida con Stan, pero el recuerdo fue expulsado cuando supo que no le convenía recordar eso en ese momento.

¿Saben qué? No tenía por qué soportarlo.

Dio un respingo, anunciando sutilmente su retirada.

-Haz lo que quieras-gruñó entornando los ojos, siempre evitando mirar a Stan.

-Kyle, yo...-

-No me importa-interrumpió-. ¡No me importa, déjame en paz!

Con estas últimas palabras dejó a Stan quieto en su lugar.

-Necesito pensar-añadió sin imaginarse que eso alentaba al pelinegro. Marsh esbozó una sonrisa forzada, obligándose a creer que las cosas se arreglarían a como dé lugar.

* * *

><p>Tras esa entrevista a la que fue sometido, Kenny fue invitado a salir al campus.<p>

-No gracias-dijo con dificultad, quién sabe por el postre que en ese momento estaba en su boca o por la mirada suplicante (para Kenny) de los ojos de Butters.

-¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?-incitó el mayor, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Debo de ir a ver cómo le fue a Romeo para recuperar a Julieta-Leopold no necesitó que le explicara que se refería a Stan y a Kyle.

Se mordió el labio al recordar a Kyle en brazos del decano Tucker.

-No vayas-indicó, temeroso. Esto confundió a McCormick.

-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Stotch vaciló, dudando entre si decirle lo de Tucker o no.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor. Quiero estar contigo-pronunció de golpe, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que un calor incómodo se congregaba en sus pómulos.  
>Kenneth abrió los ojos sobremanera al oír tremenda declaración.<p>

-¡N-no es lo que tú crees!-se apresuró a corregir el rubio mayor, sintiendo que estallaría de vergüenza.

-¿Y en qué estoy creyendo?-sonrió pícaro.

Butters se dio cuenta de que no podía responder a eso. Así que salió del cuarto, siendo seguido de cerca -o más bien, acechado-, por el rubio de bajos recursos.

-¿Qué haces?-exclamó, extrañado.

-Dijiste que me quedara contigo, Butterfly-ronroneó juguetonamente.

-No me digas así-gruñó sin sonar convincente, abochornado.

-Como digas, Butterfly.

El mayor aguantó esa enorme falta de respeto sólo porque necesitaba distraer a McCormick. Costara lo que costara, su código de ética en esos momentos le obligaba a priorizar el sucio secretito de Kyle.

-Conque... se irán en 24 horas, ¿no?-comentó para cambiar de tema.

Kenny sintió algo estúpido en su interior.

Pesar...

Nah, no es como si le ofendiera el que Butters parezca incómodo con su presencia. No es como si Butterfly no lo quisiera cerca. No es como si le doliera...

-¡Kenny!-su gritito le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Sí, Butterfly?-forzó la misma sonrisa pícara de hacía instantes.

-Que no me digas Butterfly-gruñó de nuevo.

Otra risita de McCormick afloró de sus labios. Pronto, sin saber por qué, caminaba a su lado y no dejaba de contarle los antecedentes de tan curiosa aventura, a lo cual Stotch simplemente asentía.

Sin saber por qué, Butters se sintió interesado por algo que consideraba primordial.

-Espera-interrumpió a Kenneth-. Si tú le dijiste a Kyle sobre lo que había entre Stan y Wendy, ¿por qué carajos le estás ayudando a recuperarlo?

El rubio menor vaciló, para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Ya te dije que vine a follar con todas las tías buenas que me encuentre-expresó sin vergüenza.

-Oh-bajó la cabeza, sintiendo desilusión. Pero por qué...? No es como si Kenny le gustara...

"_Salchichas, debo dejar de pensar en eso_"

Kenneth no fue ajeno al gesto de Leopold. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso no tener la imagen de puta en frente de alguien. Corrigió rápidamente:

-También... quería ayudarle porque veo que Stan ya descubrió lo que tenía que descubrir-se sinceró.

El otro rubio alzó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Qué cosa...?

-Eso es algo que sólo Stan y yo, por supuesto, sabemos-su dedo índice le dio un golpecito a la punta de la fina nariz contraria.

Ante tal respuesta Leopold no tuvo otra opción más que callar. Ambos jóvenes quedaron envueltos en un silencio agradable -y de alguna manera, cómplice-, mientras las hojas de los árboles que se hallaban a la izquierda del camino los acariciaban.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba el momento bochornoso en el que sus manos se rozaron, y de inmediato, por instinto, uno la alejó y el otro la siguió con insistencia.

Y ese otro, increíblemente, era un sonrojado Butters, frente a un confundido Kenneth, quien se ruborizó al instante.

* * *

><p>Tweek se obligó a levantarse de aquel cómodo sentimiento al apoyarse en el pecho desnudo de Craig.<p>

¿Cómo disfrutarlo...?

Si mientras Craig le arrebataba la ropa... Unos ojitos verdes observaron, una cabellera roja detuvo su constante movimiento y el rostro pálido de ese niño sólo podía expresar una esperanza rota?

No, qué decía... Miles. Miles de esperanzas idas al carajo.

Lo que se preguntaba era... ¿Qué tipo de esperanzas tenía ese niñito para con Craig?

-Craig... ¡Craig!-llamó al pelinegro que roncaba plácidamente encima del escritorio.

-ZZZZZZzzz... No quiero ir a la escuela, mamá... Kyle, me van a arrestar por esto...-balbuceó en sueños, antes de reanudar sus ronquidos.

-¡CRAIG!-zarandeó a Tucker, esta vez despertándolo.

-¿Qué?-sus ojos cansados examinaron al rubio que se hallaba encima suyo.

-Alguien nos vio-pronunció.

-Agh, sí, claro, Tweek-expresó soñoliento, obviamente sin prestarle atención. Tweak notó esto.

-¡TE DIGO DE QUE NOS VIO UN MOCOSO PELIRROJO!-lo sacudió violentamente contra la mesa.

Al oír la palabra 'pelirrojo', Craig mandó su sueño al carajo.

-¡Kyle! ¡No puede ser!-su mano viajó a su rostro, en señal de preocupación.

-Craig Tucker, eplícame en este momento...-amenazó el ojiverde.

-Te lo explico en el auto, ¡ven!-ordenó Craig, colocándose sus pantalones y saliendo pitando de la oficina.

Tweek parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

-¿En el auto?-inclinó su cabeza.

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Kyle!-gritó el moreno desde el pasillo. Tweek, aún sin comprender, se vistió también y fue en busca de su amado pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Unos ojos azules siguieron cada movimiento de esa cabellera pelirroja.<p>

Agh, no podía evitarlo.

Broflovski era adictivo. Por algo no había soportado esa semana sin él. Por algo se sintió como una reverenda mierda por lo que le hizo.

¿Por qué Kyle no lo comprendía? Stan conocía a la perfección que el bermejo apenas necesitaba palabras para comprender lo que sea, no por nada era un genio.

Tenía que insistir. El tiempo apremiaba y era un milagro que no se haya topado con sus padres.

Unas horas limitaban su capacidad de disculparse.

Y con un incrédulo Kyle...

Al menos el ojiverde había sido considerado en pedir tiempo. Stan debería aprovecharlo para inspirarse...

Mucha presión, demasiada...

Su mente empezó a formular millones de discursos convincentes.

'Kyle, soy un completo gilipollas por haberte engañado...'

Muy corriente. Lo desechó.

'¿Crees que habría venido hasta aquí, la uni más nerd del planeta, si no te amara?'

Kyle respondería con un sí bastante terco.

'Perdóname y vuelve conmigo, tengo a tus padres secuestrados y no dudaré en...'

¿Pero qué carajos era eso? Malditas hormonas desesperadas...

Malditos-

Un terrible escenario se alzó frente a sus ojos apenas volvió a la realidad. Su mayor impulso fue correr hacia el judío, gritando su nombre con angustia.

* * *

><p>Un desaliñado Tweak salió dando zancadas de la oficina principal. Su ojos verde oliva buscaron insistentemente a su querido pelinegro.<p>

-¡PUTA MADRE, MI AUTO!-chilló Tucker, jalándose de los cabellos tal y como solía hacer Tweek.

-¿Qué pasó?-el rubio llegó a su lado, mostrándose alterado.

-UN PENDEJO SE LLEVÓ A MI BEBÉ-Craig se hallaba al borde de la histeria. Debía amar bastante a su costoso Mercedes Benz para llamarlo así. Tweek no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pero él comprendía.

Hombres y sus juguetes... Sí, así podría llamarse.

-Vamos, no puede estar lejos-jaló al moreno de la manga de su camisa y señaló con la vista las marcas negras que sólo un poderoso derrape pudo haber dejado sobre el pavimento-. No puede estar lejos...

Conque así se sentía Craig antes de que Tweek cambiara. Hmm, era divertido. Parecía un niño pequeño. Aunque también era bochornoso tener que lidiar con un completo hipocondríaco.

Vivir en carne propia eso... era extraño. Antes de sumirse plenamente en sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza y ambos siguieron a toda velocidad las profundas huellas de arranque, siendo víctimas de curiosos que se preguntaban el porqué de la apariencia del respetado decano.

* * *

><p>Estúpido, estúpido.<p>

Obvio que lo sabía. Se negaba a admitirlo. Su vida era una montaña rusa en la cual uno siempre termina vomitando.

Stan estaba arrepentido, claro. Él no era idiota.

Y por eso no quería perdonarlo. Su cerebro tenía fija esa idea.

Pero su corazón...

Agh, está bien. Quizá pudiera permitirle volver a ser amigos, después de todo lo que pasó Stan...

'Te engañó, tarado, te engañó con la puta de Wendy y más de una vez'

Pero porque no se sentía listo para tener sexo aún...

¡Pero debió haber sabido respetar eso y esperar como buen novio!

O tal vez...

-¡KYLE, CUIDADO!

Sus pensamientos fueron extinguidos por el desgarrador grito y sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que venía a una velocidad tremenda...

Hacia él.

* * *

><p>Shelly no podía creerse lo que ocurría.<p>

Bueno, en parte. Era común que Randy Marsh buscase una excusa del carajo para emborracharse.

Pero era el colmo.

Era su puta universidad y su padre ya le había humillado bastante durante toda su vida para esto...

¡¿Cómo mierda pudo perder de vista a ese tipo?

Sharon y su hija buscaban frenéticamente al patriarca de la familia Marsh. Se preguntaban cómo no lo notaron ni cómo coño éste pudo haber huido tan sigilosamente, estando ebrio.

Ah, cierto...

Sharon juró haber visto a alguien muy parecido a Stanley cerca. Shelly se puso nerviosa, aunque supo disimularlo pese a que su madre seguía insistiendo en lo que vio. Llegó un momento en el que dejó de lado el tema, pero a los cinco minutos volvió a anunciar que acababa de ver a, esta vez no Stan, sino a Kenny.

_-Esto ya es extraño. Vamos, Shelley-llamó Sharon_. _La aludida se hizo la desentendida, pero eso no funcionaba con su progenitora. Ignorando al ya de por sí delirante Randy, SHaron acudió a donde se supone vio al rubio._

_Nada. Falsa alarma._

_-V-ves, te dije que no había nadie-reprochó Shelly con cierto alivio interno. Pero para entonces ya habían perdido a Randy._

Shelly hizo el gesto característico de la familia Marsh: presionarse el puente de la nariz.

En eso, un auto a gran velocidad pasó muy cerca suyo, asustándola.

-¡¿Qué mierda?-exclamó, cayendo en el suelo. Nadie en su sano juicio conduciría un auto a semejante velocidad en medio del campus...

Nadie, excepto un alcoholizado Randall Marsh.

Esto último lo comprobó al oír los gritos de euforia del nombrado individuo, clamando la dichosa consigna de que su hija era alguien en la vida, por graduarse de Yale, y cualquier otra mierda. Además, reconoció al decano Tucker corriendo histérico tras el vehículo, siendo seguido por un rubio desconocido.

-¿Encontraste a tu padre?-preguntó Sharon, ignorante de lo que había sucedido.

-Sip-contestó irreverente-. No te preocupes, está actuando completamente como Randy Marsh haría-ironizó.

* * *

><p>Broflovski juraría haber visto su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos.<p>

En un reflejo inmediato, sólo pudo cerrarlos. Cerrarlos y oír el grito desesperado de Marsh, para luego sentir un fuerte empujón que lo sacó del camino.

El ruido de un repentino frenado invadió sus oídos por última vez antes de que el ambiente entero enmudeciera por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No, Stan...-susurró Kyle con voz rota.

El azabache había recibido el golpe en lugar de él. Kyle no supo más a partir de ese momento. El shock le provocó un desmayo.

* * *

><p>El incidente no fue desapercibido.<p>

Prácticamente fue un escándalo que produjo un efecto en cadena. Eso, claro está, provocó también que cierta prensa amarilla sacara a la luz la relación de Tucker con uno de sus alumnos con fotografías tan calientes que a más de una la tuvieron que internar de emergencia por una pérdida repentina de sangre por las fosas nasales.

Por esos días Kyle cumplió la mayoría de edad. Craig usó esto a su favor para librar de una estadía en prisión a él y a su bonita cara. Aunque no se salvó de las reprimendas de Tweek, que por poco le hicieron pensar que terminarían.

Por suerte, Tweek no era tan malo. Tan sólo lo condenó a ser su esclavo por medio año. Pronto Craig se cansaría de ver café todos los días sin poder tomar ni un sorbo-insoportable, según Tweak.

El estado de salud de Marsh era desconocido para Broflovski. Tras una semana concurrida, tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a los hechos.

Y esos hechos se hallaban en el Hospital General de Boston, piso 7, pasillo 9, habitación 32.

Sus manos se aferraron vacilantes a la perilla de la inmaculada puerta. Se intentó preparar mentalmente para lo que vería. Suspiró y la abrió de golpe.

-Oh por...

Su mano se apresuró a tapar su boca antes de que un sollozo se le escapara. Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron al ver con aflicción a un cuerpo inmóvil postrado en la cama del hospital, vendado casi al 100%, y lo único que comprobaba que seguía vivo era un monitor que registraba sus latidos.

-Stan...-su voz se rompió-. ¡Es mi culpa! Fui tan idiota... no debí haber... estado allí en un... principio-balbuceó, arrodillándose al costado del herido-. Yo te perdono, Stan, pero tienes que prometerme de que vas a...

Su lloriqueo fue callado por un fuerte y largo beep.

-No, no, Stan, ¡NO!-estalló en llanto, desesperado por que fuera mentira.

No se había fijado de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

-Chico, se puede saber qué haces?-una voz ronca se hizo presente en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Váyase! Usted... no comprende...-siguió gimiendo, sin voltear a ver quién le hablaba.

-No comprendo por qué estás llorando en frente de una pieza de utilería, niño-suspiró, confundiendo a Kyle, quien se giró a presenciar quién dijo aquello-. A menos que seas el actor que va a hacer la toma y estés practicando. Ya vamos a grabar, así que estate listo.

-¿Grabar? ¿Utilería? ¿Actor?-balbuceó sin entender ni una palabra.

Tampoco fueron necesarias las palabras, porque en ese entonces un equipo técnico entraba en el cuarto y procedía a instalar cámaras y reflectores. El que presumiblemente era el director gruñó al acercarse al monitor que proyectaba una línea horizontal completamente recta, le dio un puñetazo en la superficie y ésta volvió a registrar un pulso falso.

-Y qué les parece el cuarto para que graben la escena, señores?-una enfermera hizo su entrada y notó a Kyle, reconociéndolo-. ¡Ah, tú! ¿No venías a hacerle una visita a Marsh?

-E-esta no es su habitación?-tartamudeó, sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Oh, no, querido!-negó con ternura maternal. Se dirigió a la puerta y colocó un pedazo de metal en el 3 de 32, formando un 8-. Perdona la molestia, unos pillos cortaron esa parte para hacer bromas-se disculpó-. El joven Marsh está más al fondo-señaló, amable.

-Gr-gracias.

Kyle se preparó para irse de allí mientras se insultaba mentalmente.

Debió haberlo sospechado desde un principio...

Cuando de repente un joven de cabellos como la noche se apareció en el pasillo, en muletas y acompañado de sus padres y hermana mayor.

El menor se quedó estático. El momento de la verdad había llegado y no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer...

Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas y sus piernas se movieron por sí solas.

-Stan, grandísimo idiota!-sollozó. El aludido en ese momento sintió que Broflovski le odiaba, pero lo siguiente le sorprendió-. Me tenías preocupado! Tú no sabes... qué haría si algo... te pasara... y...

Kyle, mandando su orgullo al carajo como cuando tuvieron que despedirse. Eso le dio un escalofriante presentimiento a Stan, quien pidió a su familia algo de privacidad, la cual le fue concedida.

Muy bien, Marsh, no la cagues esta vez.

_Good-byes are part of time  
><em>_Are part of moving forward  
><em>_But ways are lost ahead  
><em>_They're all blue and blurred_

-Kyle, yo...

El judío no pudo evitar acercarse con la intención de abrazarle, pero sin atreverse.

Su mirada llorosa se fijó en el aséptico piso. Sus pálidas manos se entrelazaron para darse fortaleza y sus labios se fruncieron. Claramente estaba avergonzado por el error que acababa de cometer, pero no podía darse el lujo de huir para siempre.

_It's the price of being aware  
><em>_But too afraid it all might die  
><em>_Some things they never mend  
><em>_I know I'm never the same again_

-Yo te amo, Kyle-cerró los ojos fuertemente, no era capaz de decírselo cara a cara y ver su incredulidad-. Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y no merezco a alguien tan inteligente, amable, y valioso como tú. Sé que tal vez ya lo sepas pero soy un grandísimo pendejo por lastimarte tantas veces y...

Unos brazos delgados rodearon su cuerpo y le indicaron que ya no era necesario que siguiera.

_Day by day only time will tell if it's meant to be  
>I'm yours alone even if you're not with me<br>You will always be, be why I breathe_  
><em>Wish tomorrow would be that day that comes to make it up to you<em>  
><em>For all I never did<em>

-Perdóname, Kyle-susurró, también al borde de las lágrimas.

-Idiota. Eso ya lo hice-se acurrucó en su pecho, sonriendo pese a su llanto-. Hace mucho...

_Let me make it up to you  
>Love is worth a chance <em>

_Love is worth a chance_

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron fundidos en ese silencioso y emotivo abrazo. Pronto algo les demandó separarse, para que se unieran, esta vez en un beso.

* * *

><p>-¡Stan, ya nos vamos!-un Randy enérgico llamó desde la camioneta. Stan sólo había resultado con una pierna rota y unas contusiones, aunque eso no lo salvó de una monumental multa por conducir ebrio.<p>

-¡Ya voy!-anunció. Se giró a ver a Kyle por última vez desde el gran portón. Éste se despidió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hasta que me gradúe-sugirió.

-Lo harás, no por nada eres mi Kahl-sonrió confiado-. Patéales el culo a esos niños mimados y demuéstrales lo que vale South Park!

-Lo haré-afirmó-. Te voy a extrañar...

-Yo también. Gracias por perdonarme, Kyle...

-Oye, no te va a salir gratis-sonrió, pícaro.

-¿Eh?-Stan alzó una ceja, confuso.

Kyle sacó el dedo anular al más puro estilo Tucker.

-Este amiguito quiere llevar un anillo en la graduación-insinuó.

-No era necesario pedírmelo, arruinaste la sorpresa-se acercó juguetonamente a su rostro, a punto de besarlo cuando la bocina de Randy no se hizo de rogar.

-¡Joder, viejo, nos vas a dejar sordos!-reclamó a su padre.

-No sé si podré acostumbrarme a que sean mis suegros...

-Hey, yo tampoco sé si sobreviviré a tu madre-tembló, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y corriendo al auto-. ¡Adiós, Kyle! ¡Que el nuevo decano no te meta mano o se las verá conmigo!

Broflovski se ruborizó como nunca en su vida.

-¡HEY!-protestó, abochornado, mientras el vehículo partía. Stan le dedicó una última mirada antes de perderse a lo lejos. Los ojos verdes de Kyle se dirigieron al cielo azul, esperanzados.

_Algún día..._

_Love is worth a chance..._

* * *

><p><strong>Y ALLÍ TERMINA EL PUTO FANFIC.<strong>

**ESTOY CANSADA, DECEPCIONADA DE MÍ MISMA Y QUIERO MORIRME DX**

**Ya sé que el final fue una mierda, por favor resérvense eso D:**

**La canción es Worth a Chance, de Steve Conte. Este relato empezó con una canción, terminó con una canción.**

**Con esto sólo me faltan dos fics para terminar.**

**Pronto haré un anuncio importante en uno de ellos, que detestaré decir pero tenía que suceder.**

**Agradezco a todas aquellas que tuvieron el mal gusto de añadir la historia a favoritos y a dejar review XD**

**Y ahora, el extra bunny:**

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban la mitad del camino cuando Stan supo que algo o mejor dicho, alguien, faltaba.<p>

-¡¿Dónde está Kenny?

Ante esa exclamación Randy frenó violentamente.

-Oh, Dios mío, lo olvidamos...

Mientras tanto, en cierta habitación en Yale, un par de rubios reía y compartía un delicioso pastel, sumado a unos dulces besos en cada uno.

EL teléfono sonó en ese instante.

-Salchichas, deben ser mis padres, ojalá no me castiguen de nuevo...

-¿Te castigan por teléfono?-exclamó asombrado. Butters asintió-. ¡Mándalos a la mierda!-retó, sonriendo con picardía y agarrando el aparato-. Butterfly no puede contestar en este momento porque está pasándosela de lo lindo con un rubio dios del sexo, ¿desea dejarle un mensaje?

-¡Kenny!-protestó el rubio mayor. El aludido colgó en ese instante, fingiendo inocencia-. ¡Vas a ver!-sonrió él con expresión traviesa y le arrojó el pastel que hacía rato disfrutaban, cayéndole de lleno en la cara. Leopold soltó una carcajada al notar el rostro anonadado de Kenneth, tras lo cual éste se vengó proclamando una guerra de pastelazos, que luego se convirtieron en cosquillas al acabarse el arsenal, y al final, en los tiernos besos del principio.

Stan colgó su celular en ese momento.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Shelly, curiosa.

-Algo me dice que ese hijo de puta jamás estuvo mejor en su vida-suspiró Stanley-. Dejémosle por ahora, no hay que arruinarle su felicidad.

Ante estas palabras, todos se encogieron de hombros, limpiándose de toda culpa y continuando su camino de regreso.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Expresa tu ira<p>

|  
>V<p> 


End file.
